


Il cappotto vuoto

by hikarufly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "The Reichenbach Falls", scritto appena finita la seconda stagione (gennaio 2012).<br/>Sherlock Holmes è scomparso e il dottor John Watson ha dovuto voltare pagina... eppure ci sono ancora misteri da risolvere e un nuovo capitolo della propria storia da affrontare: un incontro casuale diventa uno dei momenti più importanti della sua vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il cappotto

Quando John aprì la finestra, tutto ciò che riuscì a vedere fu il solito azzurro, chiaro e disarmante cielo sgombro di nubi, così frustrante in quell'estate che non voleva finire. Era quasi arrivato ottobre, eppure non si vedeva una nuvola in cielo. Solo l'aria si era fatta un po' più fredda, anche se era soltanto un solletico leggero sulla pelle.

La cosa che più lo disturbava era guardare fuori e non trovare lo stesso groviglio di strade o lo stesso mucchio di case, non sentire Mrs Hudson che si affaccendava al piano di sotto, o di non vedere quel maledetto teschio sul suo camino. Non se l'era sentita di restare al 221b di Baker Street dopo quel che era successo, anche se all'inizio aveva categoricamente scartato l'opzione di andarsene. Poi era cominciato, senza lasciargli il tempo di rendersi conto che doveva perdere la speranza di vederlo spuntare dalla porta del salotto, in silenzio, evitando lo scalino scricchiolante, con il cappotto semiaperto e il viso di un bambino che ha appena scartato i regali di Natale. I tabloid erano arrivati per primi, ovviamente. Decine di persone si appostavano, chi con telecamera, chi con microfono e chi con un taccuino, per cercare di togliergli di bocca parole che non voleva dire: infamie, calunnie, pianti, scuse, disperazione, rimorsi e menzogne. Qualsiasi cosa, insomma, che avrebbero potuto buttare in prima pagina per parlare della perdita dello “scapolo John Watson”, della “delusione per aver creduto a delle bugie”, di “aver preso parte anche lui alla truffa Moriarty”. Non che non potessero farlo da soli, i tabloid, ovviamente. Mrs Hudson aveva finito per chiamare la polizia, quando anche le televisioni avevano iniziato a fare pressioni: per fortuna, Lestrade in persona si era preso cura della faccenda, aiutato in qualche modo anche da Anderson e Donovan, che non credevano a se stessi mentre si prodigavano per evitare che John dovesse avere a soffrire per l'insistenza dell'industria dell'informazione.

Aveva cercato un altro appartamento, per non dover restare da sua sorella Harriet. Non sopportava di doverla trattare come aveva sempre fatto, e cioè come una bambina capricciosa. Ora che Clara se n'era andata, era peggio di prima. John non sapeva più come mantenere quel poco di sanità mentale che gli restava, finché non riuscì a trovare un lavoro in un piccolo laboratorio di ricerca: non era il massimo, ma se non altro poteva permettersi un monolocale tutto per sé.  
In quel giorno come gli altri, due anni dopo la morte di Moriarty, uscì dal portone con una sensazione di malessere, la testa pesante, la noia che gli strisciava sotto la pelle come il veleno di un serpente. Camminava un po' affrettato, in mezzo al groviglio di persone che affollavano il marciapiede, finché credette di aver perso completamente il senno. Tra due corpulenti uomini d'affari aveva notato, senza ombra di ragionevole dubbio, la stoffa del cappotto di Sherlock. Non aveva saputo che cosa ne era stato quando il suo corpo era stato portato all'obitorio. Molly gli aveva assicurato che non se la sentiva di compiere alcun approfondimento, e che aveva lasciato tutto in mano ai suoi colleghi. Mycroft Holmes si era occupato di tutto, senza consultarlo: probabilmente, anche se non lo dava a vedere nella maniera migliore, teneva di più a suo fratello di quanto non volesse dimostrare. John superò qualche signora chiacchierona e un paio di ragazzini, ma la figura con il cappotto era ancora piuttosto lontana: riusciva solo a vedere che aveva un cappello in testa, dalla forma piuttosto regolare, scuro e a campana. L'ansia e la tensione gli facevano martellare il cuore fino a sentirlo pulsare nelle orecchie, mentre sorpassava anche i due uomini d'affari...

La figura si voltò d'improvviso, fermandosi e per un istante fulmineo i loro occhi si incontrarono. Non era Sherlock, e John si sentì così stupido e sciocco per averlo anche solo pensato, anche se il cappotto era identico, anche per taglia. Era una ragazza minuta, e il cappotto le stava grande: bionda, sotto il cappello di feltro che si tolse poco dopo, gli occhi grandi, rotondi e azzurri e l'espressione dolce. John rimase a guardarla più a lungo di quanto lei fece con lui, e quei momenti scorsero lenti abbastanza per fargli scorgere ogni dettaglio; la ragazza si tolse il cappello con una mano soltanto, e i suoi capelli si sciolsero sulle sue spalle, liberi e disordinati, in una sorta di armonia asimmetrica. L'altra mano stringeva il manico di un piccolo trolley che portava con sé dal lato sinistro, dove lui non l'aveva vista data la confusione sul marciapiede. Prese il cappellino con due dita, senza lasciare la valigia, e si scompigliò i capelli sbuffando appena, per il caldo del cappotto, che aprì lentamente, bottone per bottone. Allargando la stoffa che le ricadeva decisamente abbondante, lei riprese a camminare ed entro pochi altri secondi divenne un puntino biondo in mezzo alla folla e John tornò alla realtà, restando impalato sul posto, cercando di reprimere un fastidioso nodo alla gola.


	2. La macchia di caffè

Passarono giorni senza che John avesse l'occasione di rivedere quella piccola figura, ma i suoi grandi occhi azzurri e soprattutto quel cappotto, così simile a quello di Sherlock, continuavano a ronzargli nella testa come un insetto fastidioso che non si riesce a far uscire dalla finestra. Chi era quella ragazza, e perché quando i loro sguardi si erano incontrati la delusione di non vedere il suo amico era stata meno pungente del previsto? Perché una persona minuta aveva un cappotto da uomo decisamente troppo grande per lei? Aveva una valigia: da dove veniva? Scosse la testa e si stropicciò il volto. Da quando l'ultima fidanzata l'aveva lasciato, non gli era mai capitato di pensare così intensamente a una donna, soprattutto se non la conosceva. Quella notte, l'aveva addirittura sognata: era stato come un viaggio onirico ed era a quello che stava pensando mentre aspettava di ricevere il suo caffè da asporto allo speedy, da Mrs Hudson. La sua ex landlady era sempre felice di vederlo, anche se per andare da lei doveva allungare il viaggio da casa al lavoro.

Nel sogno, John era all'aeroporto e la ragazza misteriosa stava arrivando dal gate già con la valigia dietro di sé. Si muoveva come se fosse immersa in acqua: quando lo raggiunse, tutto tornò normale e John si sentì sollevato dal vederla vestita in maniera semplice ma sbarazzina. Lei lo salutò con un abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia, e i due uscirono fuori dall'entrata principale dove però John vide chiaramente, a terra, il cadavere del suo amico Sherlock, così come lo aveva visto su quel marciapiede di ormai due anni prima. John osservò la ragazza mutare il viso in una maschera di rabbia e chinarsi per strappare di dosso al corpo morto il cappotto, ma non fece in tempo a fermarla perché, come succede nei sogni, la scena era già cambiata e lui era fermo su un altare, vestito completamente di bianco e con un completo che ricordò poi aveva visto addosso ad un amico di Harriet per il suo matrimonio. Il dottore si voltò indietro e vide la ragazza misteriosa, con un bell'abito bianco, tornata dolce e tranquilla come l'aveva vista, ma accompagnata da nientemeno che Sherlock, che le toglieva dalle spalle quello che era il suo cappotto, con lo stesso atteggiamento di chi solleva invece un velo.

Preso il caffè dalle mani di Mrs Hudson stessa, John salutò un po' impacciato perché ancora con la testa tra le nuvole - ancora inesistenti nel cielo chiaro - e uscì. Entro pochi passi sentì un forte calore all'addome, ma non si trattava di emozione alcuna: qualcuno gli aveva sbattuto contro sul marciapiede, facendo rovesciare il caffè sulla sua giacchetta aperta e sul maglioncino leggero. Sbuffò, convinto di trovarsi di fronte qualche turista sbadato, ma quando puntò gli occhi sul suo inaspettato aggressore, si rese conto che era la ragazza misteriosa, che lo osservava con i suoi grandi occhi azzurri sgranati e mortificati.

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto!» le sentì dire, con una vocina nervosa e allarmata ma piuttosto dolce, come il suo viso. John la guardò ancora inebetito, indeciso se credere ai propri occhi o superare la visione che aveva di fronte.

«Lasci che l'aiuti, io... sto proprio dietro l'angolo...» la sentì blaterare e lui, credendo di arrossire, annuì, ricordando immediatamente che non era il suo turno alla clinica e quindi non aveva fretta, anche se, come accadeva spesso, perdeva la cognizione dei giorni e non se ne era reso conto. La seguì in silenzio, mentre lei si muoveva rapida ma non troppo veloce; John notò che aveva sostituito i vestiti del giorno prima con qualcosa di più leggero: un abito di cotone, dei leggins, degli stivaletti. In effetti, viveva proprio a pochi metri da lì, girato l'angolo, in un appartamento situato in un grosso fabbricato rosso mattone su Melcombe street.

«C'è un lavaggio a secco qua vicino, ma non vorrei che ci volesse troppo tempo... sono sempre sbadata con tazzine di caffè e altro, quindi ho tutto il necessario in casa per smacchiare» spiegò lei, mentre infilava la chiave nella toppa del portone, sempre nervosa e con il comportamento tipico di chi sa di non reggere lo sguardo con il suo interlocutore. John prese il coraggio a due mani, appesantito da una fastidiosa ma piacevole sensazione di disagio.

«Ci siamo già visti, per caso?» domandò, cercando di applicare qualche dote di autocontrollo imparata in guerra e facendo finta di non aver ripensato più volte a quel loro unico incontro. Lei si voltò a guardarlo e dopo aver aggrottato la fronte, alzò le sopracciglia e sorrise.

«Lei è il signore del marciapiede!» esclamò, e John sorrise a sua volta, decisamente rinvigorito dal fatto che lei si ricordasse di lui «Qualche giorno fa, quando sono tornata a Londra... mi pareva di averla già vista. Si è fermato in mezzo al marciapiede ad osservarmi. Devo esserle sembrata bizzarra» aggiunse lei, mentre gli faceva cenno di seguirla dentro, nell'appartamento a piano rialzato «con un cappotto in un giorno caldo come quello»

John annuì distrattamente, mentre lo sguardo gli cadde sul cappotto Belstaff appeso con grazia vicino alla porta ad un attaccapanni. Era usato, ma non logoro, e dannatamente simile a quello di Sherlock. Lei si accorse che lo studiava e gli si avvicinò.

«Io sono Mary. Mary Morstan» si presentò, finalmente, tendendogli la mano. Lui la strinse e tornò a guardarla. Sembrava una specie di bambolina di porcellana, aggraziata e carina, ma con lo sguardo decisamente più intelligente. Non era la ragazza più bella che avesse conosciuto, questo doveva ammetterlo, ma era di sicuro più interessante di qualsiasi altra avesse visto da molto tempo.

«John Watson» fece lui, di rimando, stringendogli la mano. Lei non si scompose, cosa che a lui sembrò strana: in fondo, la storia dell'eroe delle Cascate di Reichenbach e del suo blogger avevano fatto il giro del paese e oltre, e nonostante fosse passato tanto tempo non erano del tutto sopite.... anche se la gente può dimenticare con molta facilità, si disse.  
Lei rimase ferma come in attesa di qualcosa. John capì al volo e le passò il suo maglioncino, sfilandolo dalla testa: per fortuna, la maglietta di cotone leggero che portava sotto era rimasta intonsa.

«Ci vorrà un momento» lo rassicurò Mary, sparendo in una stanzetta oltre quella in cui si trovava John. Il dottore si guardò intorno: l'appartamento era abbastanza grande e un po' in disordine. Era formato da una stanza suddivisa da un muro cavo, senza porta, che separava il salottino, elegante e sobrio, da una cucina color pastello dotata di un tavolo che fungeva da bancone per mangiare, tre gradini più in su dell'altra stanza. Vicino al muro, dalla parte del salotto e di fronte alla porta d'ingresso, si apriva un passaggio che conduceva a un corridoietto con disimpegno sul fondo, e due stanze con un bagno ciascuna, perfettamente identiche e simmetriche. Lo sguardo, irrimediabilmente, si posava però su quel cappotto e se Mary non fosse tornata dopo veramente pochi minuti, avrebbe iniziato a perquisirlo.

«Le piace il mio cappotto?» domandò, stendendo il maglioncino sul bancone della cucina, lisciandolo con attenzione ma rapidamente. John aprì e chiuse la bocca qualche volta, senza emettere alcun suono. Il sorriso di quella ragazza aveva uno strano potere su di lui.

«Non è mio... o meglio, non lo comprai per me» iniziò a raccontare Mary, mettendo su un bollitore elettrico.

«Era del suo... fidanzato?» domandò John, mentre cercava di applicare il metodo deduttivo di Sherlock, come faceva da mesi, seppur con scarso successo. Lei restò colpita, e si voltò verso di lui, poggiandosi al bancone sul quale era sistemato il bollitore.

«Sì, “era” è il tempo verbale più appropriato... appena mi passerà sono certa che lo darò via» commentò Mary, con un piccolo sospiro malinconico, mentre John non poteva evitare di sentirsi un po' sollevato. Il bollitore alle spalle di lei scattò, mentre John si diceva che in fondo ci sarebbe arrivato: se lui l'aveva lasciata, così come sembrava, è ovvio che il ragazzo in questione non volesse tenere il cappotto. Se poi lei non l'aveva presa troppo bene, era plausibile che lo mettesse anche solo per avere l'impressione di averlo ancora con sé. Un fastidio pungente lo prese alla bocca dello stomaco mentre lei gli porgeva una tazza colma di acqua bollente con tanto di bustina.

«Scusi, non dovevo...» iniziò a dire, un po' stentato, ma lei, dopo aver fatto nuotare un po' la bustina nell'acqua, gli fece cenno di non dire nulla.

«Ho iniziato io il discorso... » replicò lei, senza smettere di sorridergli «dovrò sembrarvi una ragazza così strana, ad invitare sconosciuti a farsi smacchiare il maglione in casa propria» continuò, ironica.

«Beh, in fondo, il maglione è davvero macchiato, no?» rispose lui, impacciato. Mary allargò ancora il suo sorriso: non riusciva davvero a smettere.

«È che sono appena tornata a Londra dopo molti anni di viaggi all'estero... sono una giornalista e mi hanno sempre sfruttato come corrispondente» spiega, con i tipici gesti e tono di chi si vergogna un po' ad aprirsi agli altri ma ne ha decisamente bisogno.

«Morstan... non credo di aver letto un suo...» inizia John, ma si interrompe «mi scusi, Morstan come l'ambasciatore per il Medio Oriente?» domandò, ricordando della scomparsa di quell'uomo, letta sui giornali più di 7 anni prima, risolta poi con la dichiarata morte ma senza averne mai trovato il corpo. Mary rese più triste ma allo stesso tempo dolce la sua espressione.

«Scrivo con uno pseudonimo, proprio per evitare di creare questo genere di associazioni. Volevo molto bene a mio padre, questo sì, ma le domande e l'invadenza di certi ex colleghi era diventata davvero troppo dolorosa» concluse, sorseggiando appena il suo infuso.

«Mi dispiace per la sua perdita» riuscì a dire John, mentre lei annuiva gravemente. Mary, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, mentre lui beveva a sua volta il tè offertogli, appoggiò la sua tazza e andò a controllare il maglioncino. Con una spazzola, tirò via il sottile strato di schiuma bianca che il reagente aveva creato, scoprendo l'area ora intonsa dove prima c'era la macchia di caffè.

«Fantastico!» esclamò lui, avvicinandosi per controllare. Lei gli porse il maglione, fiera e lui, dopo aver appoggiato la tazza a sua volta, lo rinfilò in un movimento solo.

«Non voglio trattenerla... spero di non averle fatto fare tardi» disse lei, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, gli occhi bassi.

«No, oggi non avevo il turno in ambulatorio...» si lasciò sfuggire lui, mentre Mary alzava la testa.

«Oh, è un medico?» chiese, stupita. John annuì.

«Se le servisse aiuto... dato che è appena tornata... tenga» disse, riprendendo la sua giacca e porgendole un bigliettino da visita fresco di stampa. Lei sembrò infinitamente grata: doveva davvero essere molto sola.

«Grazie» aggiunse poi, accompagnandolo, per i pochi passi che restavano, alla porta.

Si scambiarono qualche saluto imbarazzato, e lui uscì, ripensando ancora una volta al misterioso cappotto e al caso irrisolto dell'ambasciatore Morstan.

Mary ricevette un messaggio subito dopo aver chiuso la porta dietro John, e si guardò intorno con sospetto e paura.


	3. Il dottore solitario e il reverendo dai capelli rossi

Quando John uscì di casa, nei giorni seguenti a quel breve ma intenso incontro, la città gli sembrava meno ostile anche se il vento iniziava a farsi un po' più freddo. Affrontava il tragitto dalla nuova casa, che era sempre felice di lasciare, verso l'ambulatorio con una rinnovata serenità. Si chiese se questo fosse giusto: amava la sua vita prima che Sherlock si buttasse da quel maledetto tetto, gli mancava nel modo doloroso in cui sott'acqua ci manca l'aria quando i nostri polmoni sono ormai vuoti e agogniamo di rompere il velo della superficie. Come poteva una qualsiasi ragazza timida, minuta e senza niente di particolarmente eclatante farlo stare così bene? Era forse il mistero di suo padre ad arrovellargli la mente, era forse quello lo stimolo che seguiva il suo cervello quando finiva per ripensare alla sua piccola figura in quell'immenso cappotto? O era proprio quel capo di Belstaff a continuare ad alimentare e tenere in vita quella parte di lui – la più grossa parte – che non voleva credere alla morte del suo migliore amico?

Eppure, per quante domande si ponesse, la piccola figura di Mary Morstan stava piano piano conquistando un posto, senza altro merito se non quello di essere apparsa all'improvviso nella sua vita. John aveva avuto tante storie insignificanti e frivole e questo perché nonostante fosse lo “scapolo incallito” di Baker Street, sapeva esattamente come ammaliare l'altro sesso. Era il tipo d'uomo che rispettava e ammirava le donne a tal punto da innamorarsi perdutamente di qualunque ragazza si meritasse la sua stima e il suo affetto, e nel mondo si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano. Mary Morstan era una di queste, anche se ancora lui non sapeva per quali meriti.  
Una mattina come tante, John ricevette un messaggio proprio da Mary: “Non vorrei disturbarla ma mi farebbe piacere offrirle un caffè, questa volta senza versarglielo addosso!”. Un sorrisetto gli si dipinse in volto mentre le rispondeva per decidere dove e quando, e in meno di una mezza giornata si ritrovarono allo Speedy's, sotto gli occhi amorevoli e incuriositi di Mrs Hudson.

«So che non avrei dovuto farlo, ma l'ho cercata su Google» disse lei, una volta che furono seduti e con le loro tazze tra le mani, appoggiate al tavolo. Lui parve sorpreso, ma non troppo: probabilmente l'avrebbe fatto anche lui, ma non ci aveva neanche pensato.

«Prego, mi chiami John. Non sono abituato a tanta formalità fuori dallo studio» replicò, mentre lei alzava lo sguardo e sorrideva.

«Solo se lei mi chiamerà Mary» ribatté lei, sperando di suonare disinvolta. Lui annuì e lei si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

«Ho letto il tuo blog... da quando sei tornato a Londra a quel giorno... di due anni fa...» continuò a spiegare, mentre sul viso di John passava un'ombra, scura e pesante come l'aveva sentita molte volte. Senza una risposta da parte sua, Mary proseguì.

«È strano, è stato come se ti conoscessi da anni, rileggendo tutto quello che hai scritto. Una parte di vita ristretta in alcune pagine di un blog... Ricordo che alcuni colleghi mi avevano parlato di Mr Sherlock Holmes e di quello che era successo ma non ci feci molto caso. Ero corrispondente estera e avevo veramente tantissimo lavoro da sbrigare» concluse, ma con qualcosa da aggiungere che sembrava non osare dire.

«Corrispondente di guerra?» domandò lui, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

«Non proprio» replicò, con un sospiro «in certi paesi non si può dire quella parola. C'ero solo io a parlarne ed era rischioso. L'ultima volta, ho rischiato di restare in Birmania per un'intervista un po' troppo ardita, secondo il regime militare. Ci sono pericoli che si devono correre quando il tuo lavoro serve a qualcosa di importate come informare il mondo di quel che succede, in modo che reagisca come dovrebbe» confessò, sorseggiando la sua tazza «sono stata in Afghanistan, e mentre leggevo il tuo blog mi sono chiesta cosa sarebbe successo se ci fossimo incontrati allora» aggiunse, lasciando che la mente di John percorresse delle vie inesplorate e piacevoli, mentre lei arrossiva, senza che lui capisse perché. Mary si schiarì la voce, evidentemente imbarazzata per il suo ultimo commento ma senza sapere come rimediare.

«Mi dispiace» disse, quasi sottovoce «per Mr Holmes. I miei colleghi cercarono di farsi un nome seguendo quella storia, ed è il genere di giornalismo che più detesto. Mi dispiace se qualcuno di loro ti ha offeso, o creato problemi. So cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno a cui si tiene così tanto» concluse, allungando la mano sul tavolo ma fermandosi, come se volesse prendere la sua ma non osasse farlo. A pochi metri da loro, Mrs Hudson si allontanò mentre in un istante di silenzio il suo piccolo singhiozzo si diffondeva nell'aria.

John ripensò ai vari messaggi che giungevano al 221b di Baker street: tanti anonimi “I believe in Sherlock” erano comparsi qua e là, ma la verità è che nessuno di loro si era fatto avanti davvero per aiutarlo. Mary era a conoscenza di tutto questo da un giorno... avrebbe avuto il tempo di ricredersi, o no? John attese qualche secondo che il nodo che gli si era formato in gola si allentasse.

«Noi non eravamo...» iniziò, volendo di nuovo gridare al mondo che dannazione, non era gay. È mai possibile che nessuno lo capisse?

«Non intendevo... non intendevo niente di tutto quello che puoi pensare, o di quello che hanno insinuato i tabloid» si affrettò a dire Mary, questa volta raggiungendo le sue dita. John notò che il suo tocco era deciso ma delicato «L'amore è qualcosa di così complesso... difficile dargli un confine o una definizione, e non mi sento di farlo. Però penso di comprendere che un legame stretto con un'altra persona, di qualsiasi natura sia, lasci quella persona nel dolore quando si spezza. Non mi devi dire niente, o...» continuò lei, per poi fermarsi e alzare gli occhi al cielo con un sorrisetto di commiserazione per se stessa e allontanando appena le sue mani «che diritto avrei di parlarti di tutto questo, ad ogni modo»

John non lasciò che le sue mani gli sfuggissero così.

«Più diritto di molti altri, credimi»

 

Alcune ore dopo, John e Mary erano al piano di sopra. Il solito scalino scricchiolò, mentre in John ogni sorta di emozione veniva scatenata. Mary si guardava intorno, guizzando gli occhi in ogni direzione, come un topolino in trappola e sembrava che ogni cosa potesse aggredirla. Era come se fosse in un santuario di qualche religione che non era la sua, ed aveva paura di profanare un ricordo con la sua sbadataggine. John si avvicinò alla sua poltrona, sistemò il cuscino con la Union Jack e provò a sedersi. Realizzò che il posto vuoto di fronte a lui era comunque fin troppo vuoto, mentre Mary si avvicinava a lui e gli stringeva la spalla con quella mano ferma ma delicata.

«È caduto. Semplicemente, dopo avermi detto di fissarlo, si è buttato. Si è schiantato sul marciapiede e...» ricordò, non riuscendo a concludere e nascondendo il viso tra le mani. 

Lei girò intorno alla poltrona e si inginocchiò, prendendogli le mani e stringendole tra le sue. Le avvicinò al viso e le portò sulle sue guance, senza sapere con che parole riuscire a farlo smettere di stare male.

«Ero così.. solo e senza speranza. Poi sono arrivato qui, per caso...» continuò lui, tormentato eppure felice di poterlo dire ad alta voce, mentre aiutava lei a sedersi sulle sue gambe.   
Si accoccolò nel suo abbraccio e i loro occhi si incontrarono.

«Vorrei averti conosciuto in quei giorni...» sussurrò lei, carezzandogli appena il viso.

«Ma è ora che ho davvero bisogno di qualcuno come te» replicò John e, nonostante l'intesa che si stava creando spontaneamente, arrossì. Lei avvicinò il viso al suo e posò le labbra sulle sue, prima timidamente, poi stringendosi di più a lui quando John a sua volta la circondava e la baciava. Si separarono solo di pochi centimetri, con il fiato corto e il dolore di lui che si scioglieva e quel nuovo sentimento incendiava ad entrambi il viso e il cuore. Lei si alzò tenendolo per mano e lui tornò in piedi a sua volta, portando i suoi passi verso le scale. Il respiro e il battito di lei erano accelerati: John poteva sentirlo quasi tamburellare nel suo petto, all'unisono con il suo. Mary era spaventata, eppure, come aveva già dimostrato, era decisa come un animale in procinto di difendersi: innocua a prima vista eppure pronta a scattare. Quando di nuovo le sue mani scivolarono sul suo petto, sul suo collo e sul suo volto e tornò a baciarlo, John non ebbe più niente a frenarlo e la portò al piano di sopra.

 

Mary aprì gli occhi all'improvviso, quando era appena spuntata l'alba. John era accanto a lei, beatamente addormentato come non riusciva ad esserlo da più di un anno. Lei sorrise appena, quando il suo cellulare, a qualche metro da lei, vibrò dentro una tasca. Si alzò silenziosa e veloce come un gatto, e lesse. Entro pochi secondi, mise su un'espressione atona e recuperò i suoi abiti, rivestendosi. Tornò al piano di sotto con le scarpe in mano e puntando dritto al camino: appoggiò le scarpe sulla poltrona di John e prese in mano il teschio, togliendo un piccolo involto dal palato e rimise tutto a posto, come se nulla si fosse mosso. Scese gli ultimi scalini, evitando quello che scricchiolava e uscì come un alito di vento che approfitta di una finestra chiusa malamente.

Entro poche ore era arrivata a Roma Ciampino. Chiamò un taxi e giunse in via Napoli, civico 58, in poco meno di 30 minuti dal suo atterraggio. Con la testa alta per osservare il rosone, entrò nel piccolo giardino di fianco alla chiesa di Saint Paul within the walls. Abbassò gli occhi per lanciare un'occhiata ai folletti impressi nelle pietre circostanti ed entrò. Lasciò la valigia vicino alla porta e i suoi tacchi risuonarono nella navata principale, sotto gli occhi dei mosaici di Burne-Jones qualche metro sopra di lei. C'era una sola persona, seduta in terza fila: un reverendo vestito di nero e con i capelli rossi. Mary lo raggiunse e si sedette accanto a lui, lentamente.

«Perdonatemi, padre, perché ho peccato» sussurrò, con voce dolce.

«Parli del furto o del sesso?» replicò il prete, con voce profonda. Lei si voltò con gli occhi sgranati.

«Come...?» domandò, senza fiato e lanciando un'occhiata colpevole al centro dell'abside. Lui alzò una mano, come in attesa di una consegna, e lei gli porse il piccolo involto preso a Baker Street. Dopo che lui l'ebbe esaminato e lei ebbe mormorato una piccola preghiera di perdono, i due si guardarono in volto: Mary Morstan e Sherlock Holmes.


	4. La verità non detta

Distesi su un tappeto persiano, una sigaretta e un cuscino ciascuno, Mary Morstan e Sherlock Holmes erano immersi in una specie di nebbiolina di fumo, il braccio destro di lei era accanto a quello sinistro di lui, sistemati in modo che si potessero guardare in viso senza girare il collo.

«Mi hai trascinato fino a qui, con un biglietto aereo last minute solo per portarti le tue sigarette preferite?» domandò lei, divertita, con un bel sorriso dolce stampato in volto. Sherlock ridacchiava a sua volta.

«Almeno tu mi fai fumare» ribatté lui «e non continui a dirmi quanto mi faccia male o quanto non dovrei farlo» aggiunse, tirando una boccata profonda dalla sigaretta lunga e sottile. Mary gli lanciò uno sguardo di commiserazione e un sospiro.

«Non ti ho sgridato solo perché John mi ha chiamato prima che potessi farlo» precisò, imitandolo e riempiendo l'ambiente di un'altra nuvoletta di fumo. A quelle parole lui tornò serio e la osservò come se si fosse offeso.

«Sei stata abbastanza brava a fargli credere che sei dovuta scappare per conto del giornale in qualche paese in guerra dimenticato da tutto il resto della stampa» disse, ironico, per poi scurire e abbassare la sua voce, dopo qualche istante di silenzio.

«Sai cosa voglio chiederti»

Lei distolse lo sguardo.

«È solo, è triste ed è frustrato. Il suo cuore e la sua vita sono a pezzi. Ma lo sai già questo, o sbaglio?» domandò, con una nota di astio che lui non le aveva mai sentito.

«Ti avevo solo chiesto di assicurarti che lui, Mrs Hudson e Lestrade non fossero stati aggrediti. Non di... sedurlo» ribatté Sherlock, scocciato, esitando sull'ultima parola e pronunciandola con particolare disgusto.

«Se non ti conoscessi, direi che sei geloso» disse Mary, altrettanto astiosa, ma lui non si irritò oltre. Quelle insinuazioni non lo toccavano quanto facevano con John.

«Non era comunque mia intenzione “sedurlo”» iniziò a spiegare lei, ancora arrabbiata «non poteva certo ignorare il tuo cappotto, e quindi mi ha notata subito. A proposito, l'ho messo nell'armadio, prima. Non ho potuto controllare quello che stava succedendo, è stato... improvviso» concluse, sorridendo al pensiero «spero solo che gli stia facendo bene quanto a me...»

Sherlock non sembrò sentirla, o forse la sentì ma non reagì e, finita la sua sigaretta, si alzò e raggiunse un divanetto: la stanza di quell'albergo aveva due vani, e un reverendo senza moglie non era appropriato. Imbracciò il violino e lo iniziò ad accordare. Lei si tirò su a sedere, appoggiando la sigaretta ormai finita nel posacenere.

«Hai davvero delle telecamere installate al 221b?» domandò poi, arrossendo. Sherlock non si scompose.

«Mycroft le ha messe. È lui che controlla tutto» rispose, come se niente fosse.

«Vuoi dire che tuo fratello potrebbe aver seguito la...» iniziò, distogliendo lo sguardo e arrossendo talmente tanto da doversi coprire il volto per la vergogna.

«Oh, non preoccuparti. Sa come si fa, non credo abbia bisogno che glielo mostriate voi due. Mi ha solo fatto sapere quando potevo contattarti» aggiunse Sherlock, tirando fuori il telefono e iniziando a cercare alcune informazioni utili. Qualche altro secondo e Mary si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, cercando di non pensare a Mycroft Holmes, visto un paio di volte di sfuggita, che osservava qualche filmato imbarazzante.

«Quindi?» disse, timidamente «Perché sono qui stavolta?»  
Sherlock mise su un sorrisetto maligno senza distogliere gli occhi dallo schermo.

«Cammei vaticani!» esclamò, mentre sul viso di lei si stendeva un'espressione incredula e l'adrenalina di una nuova avventura le incendiava gli occhi.

 

Qualche giorno dopo, Mary tornò a Londra. John Watson l'aveva chiamata appena si era svegliato, solo, terrorizzato e depresso nella sua stanza del 221b di Baker Street. Dove poteva essere finita? Non l'aveva sognata, o almeno sperava di no. La sua voce dolce e gentile al telefono l'aveva calmato subito, credendo senza remore alla sua storia, chiedendole solo di tornare appena possibile. John, in quei giorni così lunghi di separazione, aveva cercato di capire qual era il suo pseudonimo come giornalista, però poi si era detto che non voleva rovinare tutto. Non avrebbe fatto indagini, avrebbe preso tutto come sarebbe venuto, anche se una parte di lui gli chiedeva di investigare. Erano stati giorni interminabili, senza di lei, ed era persino un po' spaventato per questo: che tipo di potere aveva ormai quella donna su di lui, dopo averla vista tre volte? Non aveva mai avuto esperienze simili, non un sentimento così improvviso e viscerale. Neanche la fiducia e l'affetto che aveva provato per Sherlock erano stati così.

Mary arrivò trafelata dal gate, e riprese la valigia, guardandosi intorno in cerca di John: non l'aveva cercata, e lei gli aveva detto di non muoversi e che si sarebbero rincontrati di fronte a casa sua. La sua totale fiducia la rendeva ancora più nervosa e la faceva sentire ancora più colpevole. Prese un autobus e da Victoria Station raggiunse Baker Street in metro. Le ci vollero pochi minuti per superare lo Speedy ed arrivare davanti casa, a Melcombe Street. John era lì fuori, le mani nelle tasche e con l'espressione di chi voleva prendere dei fiori ma non aveva saputo da dove cominciare. Lei arrivò a pochi metri da casa e quando lo vide, il suo sorriso praticamente esplose. Allungò il passo e quando lo raggiunse, lasciò da parte il trolley che si trascinava dall'aeroporto e lo abbracciò di slancio, rannicchiandosi nell'incavo della sua spalla. Cosa sarebbe successo, quando avrebbe scoperto tutto?


	5. Un po' di tempo per voi

Passarono alcuni mesi dal breve viaggio di Mary a Roma, e la vita di John, ormai ex inquilino del 221b di Baker Street, era sicuramente migliorata molto. Non si era trasferito altrove, ma il suo appartamento non gli sembrava più vuoto e freddo ora che Mary andava da lui e a volte restava per la notte. A sua volta, lui restava a Melcombe Street, ogni tanto, ma mai quando lei doveva partire per qualche incarico estero per il giornale: si era auto convinto a non fare ricerche, a non insospettirsi, e a prendere tutto ciò che sarebbe venuto. Lei gli aveva assicurato che stava cercando di limitare le sue incursioni oltre Manica, o oltre oceano, ma John credeva di sapere a cosa le chiedeva di rinunciare, e non insisteva. Lui stesso, tanto tempo prima, avrebbe dato tutto per tornare sul campo di battaglia: se la tua vita è combattere, l'inattività è peggio di una tortura.

John non si sarebbe aspettato, però, di sentir dire a Mary, dopo un pomeriggio in cui sembrava essere scomparsa dalla città, che sarebbe dovuta partire per un tempo indefinito.

«Potrebbe essere una settimana, o un mese... il mio caporedattore non è mai preciso per questo genere di servizio. Purtroppo non sono situazioni semplici, dove democrazia è una parola che non esiste» raccontò Mary, sentendosi terribilmente in colpa ma anche piuttosto in soggezione dal suo incontro con Mycroft di poche ore prima.

«Che intenderebbe per “indefinito”?» domandò lei, seduta ad un massiccio tavolo di un maniero di cui non aveva mai avuto conoscenza prima che una Jaguar scura la prelevasse e la facesse sparire per un pomeriggio.

«Il mio caro fratello ha, come dire... esagerato un po' in questo periodo. No, non si preoccupi, intendo che ha seguito troppi casi e data la delicatezza della situazione preferirei che lavorasse meno. Sono certo che lei sarà in grado di tenerlo a bada, almeno per un po', finché non si sarà ristabilita la calma» spiegò l'uomo, con voce calma e suadente, ma con una punta di minaccia che fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena di Mary.

«Ma... lui è Sherlock Holmes, giusto? Saprà fino a dove spingersi...» provò a contestare, con voce leggera e incerta, ma l'espressione di lui la ammutolì sul posto, facendola sentire ancora più piccola di quel che era la sua costituzione.

«Non si cura di mangiare o dormire se ha un caso in corso, crede davvero che sarebbe capace di capire quando la sua fama potrebbe procurargli una foto qualsiasi che potrebbe comparire sul web?» domandò Mycroft, quasi annoiato «A volte devo intervenire, ma dato che ci sono... affari più urgenti per il paese, ho bisogno che lei vada a controllarlo»

Il giorno dopo, John accompagnò Mary a Heathrow, salutandola con la mano mentre lei veniva condotta insieme al resto dei passeggeri verso un grande aereo che sembrava dover attraversare mezzo mondo. Quando l'uomo in giacca e cravatta di fronte a lei si voltò e le fece segno che il dottor Watson era ormai fuori portata visiva, venne accompagnata da un suo collega fino ad un altro aereo più piccolo, su cui erano state portate le sue valigie. Quando l'apparecchio toccò il suolo parigino, Mary era già pronta per una nuova avventura, a Montmartre.

 

Mentre John ripensava orgoglioso al fatto che non aveva più visto quel cappotto che lui credeva solo simile a quello di Sherlock, il che significava che Mary aveva dimenticato il suo inesistente ex fidanzato, il più giovane degli Holmes era confinato in un piccolo appartamento in Rue Cauchois. Stava spaparanzato nel suo solito modo su una poltroncina, in un salottino sufficientemente luminoso, con arredamento e carta da parati fermi agli anni Settanta. C'era una stanza da letto abbastanza confortevole, un bagno annesso, e un cucinotto che fungeva anche da sala da pranzo. Quando Mary mise piede nel salottino, munita della chiave sin dal momento in cui gli era stata consegnata all'aeroporto parigino, trovò Sherlock, ancora con i capelli tinti di rosso, decisamente intento a fissare il soffitto. Lui non parve accorgersi del suo arrivo, ad una prima occhiata, ma era decisamente conscio della sua presenza. Lei si voltò verso il divano, dove vide quello che era un grosso peluche di almeno mezzo metro di altezza di Winnie The Pooh. Mary lasciò la valigia in un angolo e si avvicinò allo strano oggetto morbido, sedendosi accanto a lui.

«Carino... e sta qui a osservarti. Sarebbe John?» domandò, osservando con occhio critico il peluche.

«Non sono riuscito a sbarazzarmene. Sentiti libera di accudirlo» rispose lui, portandosi in piedi con un balzo. Era nella sua solita tenuta, come se non avesse mai lasciato Baker Street: tuta grigia e liscia, niente calzature, e una vestaglia di seta blu. Mary abbracciò il grosso peluche mentre guardava quello strano, stranissimo uomo, che si muoveva per la stanza come una pantera in gabbia.

«Immagino tu sappia cosa mi ha chiesto tuo fratello» disse, il viso sprofondato nella pelliccia sintetica dell'orsetto giallo. Sherlock si fermò sul posto.

«Tu parli francese...» disse, come se parlasse da solo. Lei annuì, ma lo sguardo di lui non le piacque affatto.

«Spero tu abbia intenzione di rilassarti senza che io ti costringa. Non sono abituata a vacanze forzate o...» iniziò lei, ma come sempre Sherlock doveva avere il suo momento di gloria, dato che c'erano dei presenti.

«O a mentire al tuo fidanzato, certo, altrimenti non coccoleresti quell'orsetto gigante come se ti sentissi in colpa. Direi, però, che sei ben felice di essere confinata a Parigi, tanto che non trattieni l'emozione di prendere e uscire da qui, a giudicare dal movimento impercettibile delle tue gambe. La colazione in aereo dev'essere stata molto gustosa, e hai lasciato una Londra soleggiata ma ventosa» concluse, un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Lei lo guardò come sempre esterrefatta, per poi ridacchiare a sua volta. Lasciò il peluche dov'era e si alzò.

«Come sempre, pensi le cose prima che lo faccia io stessa... Siamo a Parigi! Che ci facciamo ancora qui al chiuso?» domandò Mary, prima aprendo le braccia estasiata e poi mettendo le mani sui fianchi come un generale, mentre lui spariva per cambiarsi.


	6. Le fabuleux destin de Sherlock Holmes - parte 1

Jean Cocteau diceva: tutti a Parigi vorrebbero essere attori e nessuno spettatore. Mary Morstan, la giornalista divenuta assistente, e Sherlock Holmes, l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo, in incognito, vivevano la città come se ne fossero i protagonisti. La vena istrionica e la vanità di lui si sposavano perfettamente con la pazienza e il gusto di lei, e divennero, in pochi giorni, una specie di fenomeno sibilato sottovoce. Ogni spettacolo ricercato li vedeva tra le prime file, ogni forma d'arte visiva veniva spiata dai loro occhi e commentata dalle loro labbra nei musei, qualsiasi giardino li tramutava in artisti di strada e ogni richiamo di Mycroft Holmes veniva sopito dalla diplomazia dell'una e dal talento dell'altro. Era possibile vederli ad uno spettacolo appena messo in cartellone seduti in prima fila mentre correggevano i protagonisti con poco riguardo se trovavano la sceneggiatura povera. Più spesso, si fermavano nel bel mezzo di una camminata tranquilla o una discussione e creavano un piccolo numero, dato che lui era molto dotato con il violino. Nei musei, erano capaci quasi sempre di intrattenere più delle guide designate, e altrettanto spesso venivano cacciati in malo modo. John Watson non sembrava, o meglio non voleva, sospettare nulla, e prendeva i sublimi suoni intorno alla voce di lei come compagnia di colleghi e note della radio dell'albergo.

Vestiti come un dandy moderno lui e una femme fatale in miniatura lei, si ritrovarono nel localino aperto più o meno al loro arrivo nella città di fronte a “Les 2 moulins”, il cafè che faceva angolo sotto il loro appartamento. Il locale era stato chiamato “La Fountain de Duchamp”, come denuncia al perbenismo, come omaggio al grande artista francese, e perché due dei proprietari erano un fratello e una sorella chiamati proprio Duchamp. L'ingresso di Sherlock e Mary fece bisbigliare qualcuno, chi per la fama che i due ormai avevano creato intorno a sé dai frequentatori della zona per le loro trovate strane e irrispettose nei luoghi di cultura, e chi per il loro vestiario, così elegante eppure particolare, che li rendeva due piccoli gioielli veri in mezzo a tanta bigiotteria. Il parlottare si zittì presto: i proprietari e artisti di punta delle serate erano entrati in gioco ed era impossibile staccare gli occhi da loro. Erano degli artisti eccezionali, in grado di raggiungere il cuore e la sensibilità di tutti, e quando la notte si faceva meno giovane, di risvegliare sopite passioni. Erano due uomini piuttosto giovani, e una ragazza che avrà avuto l'età di Mary o poco meno. La serata trascorse tranquilla, mentre alcuni, nelle pause tra una canzone, una poesia e un monologo, facevano le loro ipotesi sussurrate sulla strana coppia di Rue Cauchois. C'era chi sosteneva che lui fosse un principe inglese e lei una ex ballerina francese che l'aveva irretito, chi era convinto di averli visti durante un proprio viaggio a San Pietroburgo, e quindi aveva messo in giro la voce che fossero i discendenti dell'ultimo Zar, altri ancora che credevano che fossero soltanto due pazzi. Ogni tanto, Sherlock faceva osservazioni sprezzanti, dettate dalle sue solite modalità di deduzione veloci e senza cuore, e Mary salvava il salvabile con il pubblico apparentemente senza sforzo, con il suo fare calmo e accondiscendente. I tre padroni di casa, Georges Montagnard, l'amico Olivier Duchamp e la sorella Brigitte Duchamp, si divertivano come non mai in loro compagnia, in fondo, e quella era una delle tante serate in cui Mary finiva per diventare la corista di supporto alla cantante e Sherlock si lasciava andare a una qualche esibizione musicale al suo fenomenale strumento. Uscirono, quella sera, qualche ora dopo, quando ancora pochi erano rimasti a guardarli con occhi dubbiosi e incuriositi allo stesso tempo.

Il mattino successivo, dopo aver risistemato il letto e iniziato a fare una colazione lenta data la sonnolenza, Mary si affacciò con la tazza tra le mani alla finestra aperta proprio sulla piccola strada, il cafè e il locale della sera prima, il Fountain. Sherlock si affacciò a sua volta ma a differenza di lei non osservò semplicemente. C'era qualcosa che non andava. Si voltò verso la porta e uscì così com'era, in vestaglia, e lei lo seguì, abbigliata allo stesso modo, dopo aver posato la tazza sul tavolino del salotto e aver recuperato le uniche chiavi che avevano.

La porta del locale era più aperta del solito: la mattina le due donne delle pulizie venivano a sistemare tutto, ma non lasciavano che uno spiraglio dalla porta: usavano delle finestre che non davano direttamente sulla strada per cambiare aria. I clienti meno mattinieri del 2 Moulins osservavano dubbiosi Sherlock Holmes, che sembrava non essere del tutto conscio di trovarsi in pigiama nel bel mezzo di Montmartre mentre Mary Morstan, le braccia incrociate sulla vestaglia chiusa il più possibile e infastidita dal vento fresco di inizio primavera, lo osservava per capire quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa.

Dalla porta semiaperta uscì una delle due donne di servizio, di mezza età e rotondetta, crollando addosso a Sherlock come se non aspettasse altro che scaricare tutto il peso di qualcosa su un'altra persona. Quando parlò, l'uomo si voltò verso Mary, il cui viso fu quasi più eloquente delle parole successive.

«Brigitte, Olivier e Georges... morti» disse, con voce tremante, per poi superare Sherlock ed entrare a sua volta. L'aria era un po' viziata, anche se le finestre stavano facendo uscire la maggior parte del cattivo odore che riempiva la stanza. I tre musicisti erano stesi sul palco, come se fossero rimasti a pancia in su in una posizione rilassata per moltissime ore. Mary ebbe l'istinto di correre da loro per poter controllare se effettivamente erano morti oppure no, ma non lo fece, e lasciò che Sherlock la superasse e andasse a controllare di persona.

«Qualche ora, non di più» dichiarò, per poi continuare la sua opera di osservazione senza nessun'altra reazione. Mary si lasciò cadere su una sedia e lasciò che qualche lacrima le cadesse lungo le guance. Il suo difetto, se così si poteva definire, era quello di affezionarsi subito alle persone, e ormai considerava i tre proprietari e musicisti di quel locale come degli amici. Quando Sherlock ebbe finito di perlustrare la stanza ed ebbe raccolto alcuni reperti tutto intorno, si avvicinò a lei e le porse un fazzoletto dalla propria tasca con noncuranza.

«La polizia arriverà a momenti, meglio vestirsi» suggerì, e lei annuì silenziosamente, asciugandosi velocemente le guance, seguendolo fuori e poi al loro appartamento.

 

I corpi dei tre vennero portati via sotto gli occhi attoniti di Sherlock Holmes, Mary Morstan, i frequentatori del locale e i clienti abituali del cafè di fronte. Il proprietario del 2 Moulins era uscito dalla porta principale, incuriosito da tanto trambusto e quando si era reso conto di quel che era successo, era crollato a terra, con la testa tra le mani. Era il fratello di Brigitte, e nessuno l'aveva notato la sera prima, perché tutti troppo occupati a osservare i due nuovi arrivati. Mary osservò Sherlock, chiedendosi quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa e se doveva, come aveva fatto spesso, attendere istruzioni. Lui sembrò imperturbabile, e teneva gli occhi puntati su uno spettatore che sembrava rancoroso quanto addolorato. La polizia portò via tutti i possibili testimoni, e così fece anche con Sherlock e Mary che passarono delle lunghe e inutili ore a cercare di convincere la polizia che no, non erano parenti, no, non erano sposati, no, non avevano una relazione, no Mary e Brigitte non avevano una liaison “particolare”, e nemmeno Sherlock con uno tra Olivier e Georges (o entrambi). Quando finalmente li lasciarono andare, ormai a sera – anche grazie a una misteriosa lettera dall'ambasciata inglese – Sherlock e Mary tornarono dritti dritti al luogo del delitto, decisi a saperne di più: lui perché la vacanza forzata era stata piacevole ma era durata fin troppo e lei perché era diventata una questione personale.

Il misterioso osservatore di qualche ora prima si era seduto al 2 Moulins, dove regnava un silenzio tombale. Praticamente tutti i clienti abituali erano consci del fatto che Brigitte fosse la sorella del vecchio Robert, e alcuni di essi ricordavano quando era solo una bambina e scorrazzava per i tavoli come se giocasse a nascondino. Sherlock e Mary, stranamente molto sobri nelle maniere e nel vestiario, chiesero un paio di tazze di tè e occuparono il tavolo accanto a quello di quell'uomo di cui volevano decisamente sapere di più.

«Voi siete i due inglesi, giusto?» domandò quello, con un forte accento francese.

«E lei è Didier Rolland, noto organizzatore di concerti» replicò Sherlock, con il suo solito fare diretto. Mary osservava tutto in silenzio, lasciando che facesse il suo lavoro.

«C'è qualcosa che non sa?» domandò Rolland, sorseggiando del vino.

«Non so se sono vere le voci dell'ingaggio che aveva con il trio del locale qui di fronte, e perché si aggira in una strada qualsiasi di Montmartre e non nel quartiere moderno di questa vecchia città» spiegò lui, tanto velocemente che Rolland dovette farselo ripetere da Mary nella sua lingua.

«Anche un uomo d'affari ha un cuore, Monsieur... non saprei dire se è così anche per lei» pronunciò infine, scolando il vino rimasto e uscendo proprio mentre uno scosso Robert Duchamp, proprietario del cafè, rientrava dalla porta sotto gli occhi sospettosi di tutti.

 

Durante la notte, mentre Mary sfogava il suo nervosismo e la mancanza di sonno con una sigaretta lunga e sottile e Sherlock si era chiuso in una nuvola di fumo azzurrino molto simile a quella che aleggiava intorno a lei, anche se più fitta, un grido giunse dal piano di sotto. Molte luci si accesero nelle finestre di fronte e di fianco al loro appartamento, illuminando debolmente i nastri della polizia francese che sigillavano le porte del Fountain de Duchamp. Mary e Sherlock, questa volta se non altro vestiti, scesero giù a controllare gli sviluppi, sperando che la polizia non si intromettesse di nuovo o troppo presto. La moglie di Mousieur Robert Duchamp aveva trovato il marito riverso sul tavolino accanto al vetro dove lei di solito scriveva le plat du jour, apparentemente addormentato. Quando aveva tentato di scuoterlo, questi era ricaduto sul pavimento, privo di vita.

Mentre Mary cercava di consolare e far riprendere dallo shock la povera Madame Duchamp, Sherlock si affaccendava, come sempre, tutto intorno al cadavere, in cerca di qualche indizio. Quando riemerse da una posizione decisamente da contorsionista tutto intorno ai tavolini e alle sedie, sembrava un bambino che ha appena ritrovato un giocattolo di cui si era dimenticato.

«Madame Duchamp, appelez-vous la police. Io, intanto, avrò un esperimento da fare» sentenziò, mentre Mary si chiedeva in quale strano pasticcio aveva intenzione di cacciarsi, questa volta, e se le avrebbe permesso di prendervi parte, principalmente per evitare che si facesse male da solo.


	7. Le fabuleux destin de Sherlock Holmes - parte 2

Mary camminava avanti e indietro, le braccia incrociate sul petto, con il busto un po' chino. Guardava nervosamente, a intervalli sempre più corti, verso la porta del locale Fountain de Duchamp. Il nastro della polizia era stato rimosso con delicatezza, e quasi sembrava che non fossero stati rotti. Sherlock si era barricato dentro, e a nulla erano servite le proteste della ragazza.

«E di che esperimento si tratterebbe?» domandò Mary, mentre uscivano dal 2 moulin e si avvicinavano alla porta del Fountain.

«Ho trovato qualcosa, una sostanza, in entrambe le scene del delitto. Ne ho prelevato dei campioni per capire bene qual è l'effetto che può provocare» spiegò Sherlock, lavorando sui sigilli delle forze dell'ordine.

«Hai intenzione di avvelenarti?» chiese subito lei, costringendolo con mano ferma ma gentile a voltarsi verso di lei. Il suo viso era spaventato.

«Non è un veleno... di questo sono certo. L'unico problema è che non ho la mia attrezzatura» spiegò, leggermente più calmo, ma infastidito dal non poter lavorare come avrebbe voluto «e quindi devo fare un esperimento. Aspetterai fuori e farai ciò che ti viene detto» fu poi la secca risposta di Sherlock.

«E se ti dovessi sentire male e non potessi chiamare aiuto?» continuò Mary pronta a elencare altre possibili attenuanti al suo comportamento ribelle ai suoi ordini. Sherlock fu sul punto di risponderle per le rime, quando lei mise i pugni sui fianchi in assetto combattivo, ma lasciò perdere.

«Aspetterai fuori e farai ciò che ti viene detto» ripeté, deciso e serio. Lei incrociò le braccia, ora meno arrabbiata ma più preoccupata. Sherlock, forse poco avvezzo a capire la sensibilità degli altri ma decisamente capace di cogliere i dettagli, sospirò impercettibilmente.

«Lascerò la porta socchiusa, in modo che tu possa sapere cosa sta succedendo, e intervenire solo se necessario» replicò, ripensando bene anche all'ambiente che voleva ricreare per il suo esperimento «Solo se strettamente necessario. Siamo intesi?» soggiunse, sempre serio. Mary trattenne un sorriso rassicurato e annuì, stringendo le braccia come se avesse freddo.

Dopo qualche minuto di attesa vigile e tesa, Mary sentì la voce profonda di Sherlock emettere una nota lunga e molto simile a una richiesta di aiuto. Entrò di corsa, come se non aspettasse che un minimo movimento, e lasciò la porta un po' più aperta di quel che era prima. Dove giusto poche ore prima l'amica Brigitte, insieme a Olivier e Georges, suonavano, cantavano e intrattenevano, Sherlock si era sistemato come se fosse impegnato in una recita di Rudyard Kipling. I proprietari del Fountain avevano un amore innato per tutto ciò che era orientale, e di conseguenza avevano arredato il loro palco come se fosse il salotto di un inglese vittoriano che era vissuto per anni in India. Nella penombra rossastra dei grandi vetri oscurati dal tessuto color cremisi, Sherlock era sistemato su dei cuscini di velluto e altre sete preziose, appoggiati su dei tappeti dagli intricati dettagli, messi l'uno sopra l'altro. Al centro del palco, una piccola lampada che emetteva un odore acre e un fumo consistente che si stava spandendo tutto intorno. Solo verso il retro, dove lui aveva aperto qualche finestra per far circolare l'aria, l'odore era meno opprimente. Mary si avvicinò in fretta e si sedette di fronte a lui, oltre la lampada. Sherlock sembrò avere un attimo di lucidità nel vederla lì: uno sguardo preoccupato per lei e infuriato per la sua disobbedienza. Presto, però, la sua espressione si fece più rilassata e a Mary iniziò a girare un po' la testa. La ragazza si appoggiò sui cuscini e le sembrò che tutto, intorno diventasse sempre più leggero, indefinito, e sorprendentemente bello e tranquillo. Si sentiva come qualche settimana prima, al suo arrivo a Parigi, quando aveva bevuto un po' troppo assenzio e aveva iniziato a decantare Baudelaire a gran voce, in francese, e Sherlock l'aveva dovuta riportare a casa di peso.

Avevano entrambi gli occhi aperti ma lo sguardo perso nel nulla, come se non vedessero veramente oltre il loro naso, o non vedessero altro che quei pochi metri quadri nei quali erano sistemati.

«Ha già una conclusione, Mr Holmes?» domandò lei, facendo finta di non conoscerlo, e rendendosi conto di fingere.

«Dev'essere una droga, Miss Morstan, a giudicare dal fatto che basta inalarne i fumi e si inizia a non parlare più con molto senso» replicò lui, prima come se fosse di nuovo a Baker Street, solo più sorridente, e poi ridacchiando «non la vedo così allegra e rincitrullita da quella sera in quel localino più in alto su Montmartre...»

Mary aggrottò la fronte, quasi offesa.

«Erano solo due bicchieri e secondo me non era neanche un vero assenzio... piuttosto un pastis con troppa acqua...Que tricheur laide!» concluse urlando lei, allargando le braccia, e in questo modo perdendo l'equilibrio e scivolando sui cuscini con un timido “oh!”. I due presero a ridere come se non ci fosse niente di più divertente per poi rilassarsi qualche secondo.

«Ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo baciati?» chiese Mary, ora più tranquilla e fissando prima il soffitto, poi lui. Si sentiva ancora un po' intontita, e allegra. Ma di un'allegria molto più simile alla serenità di aver passato una giornata magnifica e di essere meravigliosamente stanca. Sherlock non si voltò verso di lei.

«Era il 17 agosto, a San Pietroburgo. Erano le 15:30, e qualche assassino contrariato dalle mie deduzioni ci stava inseguendo» iniziò a raccontare lui, fissando un punto sul soffitto come se la scena fosse proiettata sull'intonaco fresco «Ci siamo dovuti nascondere in un piccolo vicolo»

Mary chiuse gli occhi e si sentì tremare per un attimo.

«Ero così spaventata... eppure l'adrenalina mi teneva vigile e attenta» raccontò, la voce più lenta e sottile, riaprendo gli occhi. I ricordi riaffiorano come dei sogni: il cuore che le batteva talmente forte che aveva paura che sarebbe uscito dalla gola, le mano di lui sulle sue spalle, che la tenevano contro il muretto cadente presso il quale erano fuori portata visiva. Fu un attimo: vide il suo viso avvicinarsi, le loro labbra si sfiorarono e poi si unirono. Pochi secondi dopo dovettero tornare alla realtà, distratti da un rumore che non poterono ignorare: in pochi minuti erano di nuovo al sicuro, facendo finta che non fosse successo nulla.

«Poi ci fu la Cina...» continuò lei. I ricordi di entrambi divennero una sorta di vecchia pellicola di un film francese. I due si erano risvegliati in una stanza buia, e scura, ma entro pochi secondi una luce abbagliante li aveva assaliti. Sherlock era inginocchiato terra, con nient'altro se non un paio di jeans sdruciti. La prima immagine che Mary vide fu la schiena di lui: arrossata nell'area delle scapole, dove troneggiavano due artistiche ali da angelo in inchiostro nero. Si tirò su, sentendo che i pantaloni sul suo polpaccio erano strappati e stava sanguinando un poco. La pelle le pizzicava sulla schiena, all'altezza della cintola, dove una leggear maglietta di cotone la copriva; portò una mano dietro e cercò di focalizzare l'immagine che era stata impressa contro il suo volere: un ramo di mandorlo in fiore. Avevano la testa pesante, entrambi, ma riuscirono a voltarsi l'uno contro l'altra. Lui portò subito una mano al viso di lei, per controllare che stesse bene, e le sfiorò la fronte con il pollice dove aveva un taglio non troppo recente. Lei scosse la testa, come a dirgli di non preoccuparsi. Sherlock le girò intorno, un po' carponi dato che non sembrava avere del tutto il controllo dei propri arti inferiori, e si portò dietro, dove studiò, alzando appena la maglietta e sfiorandole la pelle, il disegno. Mary sentì come una scarica elettrica e un brivido attraversarle la schiena quando sentì le sue dita, ma lui si allontanò come se si fosse scottato. I loro occhi indeboliti dalla troppa luce si incontrarono, come qualche mese prima in Russia. Vennero sballottati, come se la stanza in cui si trovavano fosse un container o il rimorchio di un tir. Qualche altro scossone li rese sicuri di trovarsi su gomma.

Mary si alzò un po' malferma sulle gambe per poi sedersi di nuovo, a pochi centimetri dalla schiena di Sherlock, che la guardava con la testa voltata verso di lei. Lei posò le mani sulla sua schiena e la testa contro il suo collo, con gli occhi chiusi, come se ascoltasse qualche melodia meravigliosa al di sotto della sua pelle. Sherlock si sentì strano, per un attimo, finché non riuscì a discernere le sue emozioni. Per una volta, però, mantenne solo i suoi sensi vigili. Si girò lentamente, la strinse tra le braccia come se dovesse affrontare una legione di guerrieri e la luce scomparve ancora.

«Tuo fratello Mycroft fu terribilmente crudele, con quella gang cinese» ricordò Mary, sempre osservando il soffitto come faceva Sherlock. Lui sbattè lentamente gli occhi, come se annuisse.

«Ci diede la possibilità di scappare» aggiunse lui, come se stessero raccontando quella storia a qualcuno, anche se era quasi tutto nella loro mente.

«Non ero mai stata in Ungheria» ammise Mary, di nuovo nei ricordi provocati dalla strana droga che stavano inalando ormai senza controllo.

«Mi dissi che non credevi ci fosse l'estate, nonostante avessimo visto Mosca in fiore» replicò Sherlock, gli occhi aperti e vigili, per quanto la sostanza glielo permettesse.  
Correvano lungo le strade affollate solo di auto, in mezzo a tanti edifici in stile Liberty, ognuno a uno stadio diverso di degrado o di splendore. Fuggivano, mano nella mano, per strade piccole e tortuose, scale antincendio mal costruite, corridoi di edifici non finiti e infine giunsero in un appartamento vuoto, che sarebbe stato occupato entro poco, arredato ma assopito sotto teli bianchi antipolvere.

Entrarono da una porta chiusa con una serratura facilmente scassinabile e la richiusero alle loro spalle, appoggiandosi con la schiena contro il legno massiccio. Scivolarono appena, ridendo come se avessero appena trovato il luogo perfetto per vincere a nascondino. In realtà, avrebbero avuto ben poco di cui rallegrarsi, se Sherlock Holmes non fosse stato Sherlock Holmes: avevano depistato i loro inseguitori e se non si fossero allontanati da lì li avrebbero presto seminati del tutto. Per la terza volta, i loro occhi si persero l'uno nell'altro, mentre l'adrenalina infuocava il loro sangue e il cuore tentava di tornare a un ritmo normale, senza successo. Le braccia di lei gli circondarono le spalle, mentre le mani di lui correvano sulla sua pelle, al di sotto del tessuto leggero di cui era fatta la sua maglietta. Sherlock la baciò sul collo, sulle spalle, mentre Mary lo trascinava verso qualsiasi cosa le sembrasse grande abbastanza per reggere il loro peso. Lui le sfilò la maglia, mentre lei gli sbottonava la camicia e se ne liberava. Le dita nervose eppure precise di entrambi aprirono i pantaloni di lui, il reggiseno e la gonna a pieghe di lei. Si lasciarono cadere su quello che sembrava un ampio divano, e il telo che lo celava nascose i due, mentre di nuovo le loro labbra si sfioravano, si incontravano e si univano, le loro dita sfioravano la pelle tesa e nuda dell'altro, i loro corpi si intrecciavano.

Mary, al Fountain de Duchamp, chiuse gli occhi e sembrò addormentata.

«Mary, concentrati... non devi dormire, per nessuna ragione...» disse lui, quasi nervoso. Stava iniziando a capire come funzionava la droga: risvegliava vecchi ricordi, vividi come se stessero succedendo, portando a una beatitudine simile a una bolla di sapone piena di felicità, per poi intorpidire la mente del tutto e facendo scivolare la vittima in un sogno eterno e senza sogni. Lei riaprì gli occhi lentamente.

«Se fossi stata più coraggiosa... più forte... forse avrebbe funzionato» spiegò Mary, in tono fermo, senza rimpianto e visualizzando, come una sorsata di tisana benefica, l'immagine di John.

«Eri coraggiosa, e forte. Ma non potevi esserlo sempre» replicò Sherlock.

Qualche mese dopo il loro ultimo giorno a Budapest, Sherlock e Mary erano ormai consci di tre cose: lui era a un punto di svolta nel suo piano principale, ovvero districare la ragnatela di Moriarty per poter tornare alla sua vita a Baker street; Mary aveva trovato la pace per la morte di suo padre ma aveva bisogno di tornare a una vita normale, semplice, lontano dal campo di battaglia, o sarebbe impazzita; e infine, che quello che c'era stato tra loro era ormai finito, qualunque cosa fosse stata.

«Che cosa è successo, poi?» chiese Mary, combattendo contro il torpore che la stava invadendo.

«John. John Watson» rispose Sherlock, chiudendo a pugno una mano. Il suo migliore amico era ancora convinto che lui si fosse suicidato. Non era dispiaciuto per questo, era meglio così. Ciò che più lo infastidiva, però, era aver perso la sua compagnia, la sua fedeltà e perché no anche il suo affetto. Rivoleva indietro la sua vita, nonostante una piccola parte di lui, quella che Mary aveva scatenato e conquistato, sapeva che riprendere il suo posto a Baker Street avrebbe provocato molta gioia e insieme molto dolore.

«Mi desti il tuo cappotto... credevi che fosse freddo, a Londra» ricordò lei con un sorrisetto «non lo facesti solo perché attirassi l'attenzione di John, per quanto tu possa negarlo»  
Sherlock fece una risatina, suo malgrado. Lei e Mrs Hudson erano le uniche due donne che gli suscitassero quella sorta di cavalleria che la sua landlady aveva sempre avuto in esclusiva per sé. E un po' anche Molly: se l'era guadagnata.

«Mi manca, sai? Vorrei tanto essere a casa...» sussurrò Mary, scivolando nel torpore. Sherlock si riscosse immediatamente, e si alzò, prendendola in braccio di peso e uscendo di corsa. Di sicuro, John l'avrebbe torturato se fosse successo qualcosa a Mary, dimentico per un momento che lo credeva morto. E Sherlock stesso non se lo sarebbe perdonato, dopo averle proibito di aiutarlo.

La ragazza sembrò aver chiuso gli occhi per l'ultima volta... ma l'aria fresca dell'alba che si avvicinava e le tecniche di rianimazione di quello strano uomo la fecero tossire così forte da far uscire tutto il fumo di quell'orribile strumento di morte.

«Sai che cosa penso, Sherlock?» chiese lei, quando lui la aiutò a stendersi sul letto, nell'appartamento di Rue Cauchois. Il suo silenzio fu un invito a continuare.

«Moriarty ti disse che sei dalla parte degli angeli, e tu mi dicesti che non sei uno di loro. Avevi ragione, è vero. Non sei un angelo, non più. Hai perso le tue ali: Dio te le ha strappate via, perché eri troppo borioso e presuntuoso. Come Lucifero eri troppo orgoglioso di te stesso. Così, sei stato cacciato dal paradiso e sei costretto a camminare tra noi mortali, facendoci sentire così sciocchi. Eppure, per quanto tutti credano, e tu lasci loro credere che tu non abbia anima, cuore o sesso, sei molto più umano di quanto tu stesso voglia credere»

Sherlock ascoltò tutte le sue parole, soppesandole una ad una.

«Quando avrai esaurito la poesia» “e i vaneggiamenti” aggiunse lui, ma solo nella sua testa «ed espulso il resto della droga, mi accompagnerai ad arrestare questo colpevole. Poi sarà tempo di tornare a casa»

Da John.


	8. Le fabuleux destin de Sherlock Holmes (et John Watson) - parte 3

Mary riaprì gli occhi lentamente: il sole di Parigi riempiva la stanza e il suo tepore era come una bevanda calda e rilassante. Si tirò su con lentezza, sentendo uno strano dolore simile a quando aveva la febbre, come se le sue ossa fossero indebolite. Focalizzò meglio Sherlock Holmes che la fissava imperterrito dal fondo del letto solo qualche istante dopo. Scattò a sedere, stropicciandosi il volto e arruffandosi i capelli nel tentativo di sistemarli.

«Hai già scoperto chi è stato?» chiese lei, osservandolo, seria. Ormai era una questione personale. La sua risposta fu uno sguardo offeso dal fatto che avesse pensato che la cosa fosse in dubbio.

«Ti senti meglio?» domandò lui, serio, con un tono ansioso, ma non per la salute di Mary. La ragazza se ne rese subito conto e alzò un sopracciglio.

«Se intendi se mi sento bene abbastanza per smascherare questo assassino, sì. Ma chiamerai Mycroft, prima. Non la polizia francese» precisò lei, con sguardo eloquente. Sherlock sbuffò impercettibilmente e si allontanò per lasciarla alzare e scendere dal letto.

«Dov'è? L'assassino, intendo» chiese lei, incrociando le braccia e osservandolo con un misto di paura e impazienza.

«Sarà qui tra poco» dichiarò Sherlock, mentre le porgeva un maglioncino leggero abbandonato su una poltrona accanto a lui. Si sentirono dei passi salire le scale. Mary osservò con paura la porta e poi Sherlock, aspettando, come succedeva ormai da un po', che l'adrenalina si placasse e che lui risolvesse ogni cosa, in modo da poterla lasciare in pace. Da poterla far tornare a casa.

La porta non era chiusa e da essa entrò Didier Rolland, trafelato e visibilmente pallido in viso. Sherlock si sedette in una poltroncina del salotto, in cerca di una posizione che, in presenza di un arredamento diverso da quello di Baker Strett, non avrebbe portato a farlo sentire comodo. Mary restò qualche passo distante da lui, pronta a rifugiarsi nella stanza da letto.

«Monsieur, vous devez me s'aider!» esclamò, avvicinandosi talmente in fretta da far scattare Mary indietro di qualche passo. Un'occhiata di Sherlock la fece sentire insieme più sicura eppure più spaventata. Il consulente investigativo incrociò le dita, e poi le unì in quella posizione simile alla preghiera che gli era così familiare.

«Perché dovrei, Monsieur? La vendetta non è un pretesto per essere aiutati» replicò Sherlock, gli occhi taglienti e pieni di una sorta di rancore e disgusto.

«Io la amavo, che voi ci crediate o no» rispose in un inglese furioso e pieno inflessione francese, dettato dall'emozione e la paura «ho scoperto chi siete, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes... potete tingervi i capelli o fare finta di essere morto ma la vostra natura non ve lo permette, non è così? Un mystère, et vous arrivez. I giornali non si sbagliavano»

Sherlock ebbe un piccolo fremito: non gli interessava l'opinione degli altri, almeno non quella di chiunque. Per un attimo, si chiese se John... Sherlock si voltò verso Mary. Ancora una volta era seria, decisa, e negli occhi annaspava nella paura. C'era un'altra ragione per cui era pronta a scattare, a difendersi, e non era più lui, non era più la gratitudine per ciò che aveva fatto per lei, non era più l'affetto di Mary che suo malgrado lui sapeva di avere. Era la volontà di tornare da John, di essere al fianco della persona giusta. A Sherlock erano bastati pochi attimi, come sempre: qualche nota diversa nella voce di Mary al telefono con il suo ex coinquilino, il suo gesto nervoso di tormentarsi le mani quando lei era convinta che lui non la vedesse... una piccola parte di lui ne era stato colpito, doveva ammetterlo: aveva perso un assistente. Eppure ne era quasi felice. Significava che finalmente tutto stava per cambiare.

La sua riflessione non durò più di qualche centesimo di secondo, e Sherlock si voltò di nuovo verso Rolland.

«Quale studente squattrinato di farmacia della Paris VI ha convinto a creare quella droga che ha ucciso prima i proprietari del Fountain e poi Robert Duchamp?»

«Ha importanza?» chiese Rolland, crollando sulla poltroncina di fronte a quella di Sherlock, la testa tra le mani «Quel verme di Robert Duchamp deve avermela sfilata dalla tasca, l'ultima volta che abbiamo discusso»

Mary lo osservò perplessa, non capendo perchè si riferisse solo al proprietario del 2 moulins. Sherlock intercettò la sua domanda prima che la ponesse.

«Voi amavate Brigitte Duchamp, Monsieur Rolland, su questo di certo non mi mentireste. Non ne sareste capace. In più, non ci è voluto tanto a scoprire che invece il fratello maggiore della ragazza, Robert, non era in buoni rapporti con voi e nemmeno con il sangue del suo sangue, cioè Olivier e Brigitte» spiegò, quasi annoiato dalla banalità con cui era venuto a conoscenza di questi fatti.

«Era geloso, era... bigotto. Lui non voleva che lei aprisse quel locale, e avevamo discusso perché Robert era venuto a sapere che avevo co-finanziato l'apertura. Ha avvelenato lui quei tre poveri ragazzi, su quel palco. Si è meritato di morire in quel sonno artificiale che la mia droga crea» concluse Rolland, infuriato.  
Sherlock sembrava sul punto di controbattere, ma dalla porta arrivò un'altra persona: Mycroft Holmes. Dotato come sempre di ombrello e orologio da taschino appeso alla leggera catena che aveva portato suo padre, si ergeva in tutta la sua altezza poco lontano dai due interlocutori. Portava un cappotto leggero ed elegante, e come sempre sembrava annoiato ma era ovviamente guardingo e attento. Aveva con sé con un paio di agenti di scorta alle calcagna, che si avvicinarono a Mary di qualche passo, ma l'occhiata furiosa e secca di Sherlock non li fece muovere oltre.

«Monsieur Rolland, credevo di essere stato chiaro nelle mie intenzioni, ma pare che senza un traduttore facciate finta di non capire» disse, mellifluo, Mycroft, mentre il francese sbiancava «Per quanto riguarda l'omicidio di Robert Duchamp, potrete decidere come meglio credete: l'interpol verrà informata del vostro coinvolgimento solo se tenterete di nuovo di prendermi in giro. Per quanto riguarda l'identità di mio fratello, se terrete la bocca chiusa non solo non avrete nulla da temere, come già vi anticipavo, ma anche un “aiuto”» continuò il più vecchio Holmes, con il viso molto meno accondiscendete del tono e della natura delle sue parole. Uno dei due agenti prese di peso Rolland, e lo portò fuori in tutta fretta, diretto a un'uscita secondaria del condominio che neanche la più vecchia inquilina conosceva.

Mary aveva assistito al tutto senza una parola, ma con un leggero sollievo, per una volta, nel vedere il fratello di Sherlock intervenire. L'agente rimasto non si mosse, ma era decisamente in attesa di ordini. Mycroft Holmes si sedette dove prima c'era Rolland, e dopo alcuni secondi passati a scambiare una conversazione tacita e intensa con Sherlock attraverso gli occhi, annuì e il terzo uomo si mosse verso Mary. Questa si allontanò di qualche passo, ma Sherlock si voltò verso di lei.

«Ti porterà a casa nella maniera più rapida e sicura possibile» specificò, come se fosse ovvio, ma anche con un tono che le comunicava sicurezza e fermezza. L'agente annuì con fare confortante, ma Mary non si mosse e li osservò come se le avessero appena rubato dei gioielli di dosso facendo finta che fosse normale.

«E tu... che cosa farai?» chiese, titubante, confusa dalla voglia disperata di rivedere John ma inconsciamente preoccupata che senza di lei Sherlock potesse fare una sciocchezza.

«Abbiamo del lavoro da fare, fratellino» si intromise Mycroft, con un sorrisetto che Sherlock non parve gradire. Si voltò verso di lei, e intuendo che qualsiasi altra cosa l'avrebbe fatta infuriare e sentire in colpa, rispose con lentezza.

«Grazie di essere stata qui. Ma è tempo che io resti solo»

Mary abbassò la testa, quasi imbarazzata, e dopo un istante appena, seguì l'uomo che la invitava a uscire con un sorriso comprensivo, fissando i due fratelli e sentendo quasi i loro pensieri.

 

Il Nokia N97 di John Watson si esibì in un trillo che per poco non lo scaraventò a terra. Evitò la panchina che gli ostacolava il passaggio, e tirò fuori lo smartphone: un messaggio breve ma meraviglioso di Mary gli annunciava il suo imminente ritorno. Un sorriso sereno si distese sul suo volto stanco, di ritorno da un incontro rapido ma intenso con Mrs Hudson di fronte alla tomba di Sherlock. Era il terzo anniversario di quel giorno così vivido e grigio in cui il suo migliore amico si era lanciato dal tetto del St. Bart's Hospital. Si era sentito di nuovo solo, spaesato e svuotato. Aveva sognato uno dei tanti giorni che aveva trascorso al 221b di Baker Street, aveva ringraziato Mrs Hudson per un caffè da asporto ed si era deciso a passeggiare un po' lungo Park Lane, per avere uno dei polmoni verdi di Londra da un lato, e una riflessiva e rassicurante parte della città dall'altra. Dio, o forse Sherlock Holmes, solo sapeva quanto avrebbe avuto bisogno di avere qualcosa da fare, qualcosa di più...

Svoltando su una curva a gomito, ciò che vide fu, intorno a una villetta indipendente, un certo trambusto. Qualche passo ancora, e si rese conto che c'erano due auto della polizia e un furgoncino attrezzato a trasporto materiali della scientifica. Alcuni agenti in divisa si affollavano e affrettavano tutto intorno finché una terza auto, smarcata, accostò poco più in là. Uno dei bobby andò ad aprire la portiera, dalla quale emerse DCI Lestrade, la pelle bronzata e i capelli brizzolati quasi identici a quelli che John ricordava dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto tornare da una breve vacanza all'estero. La morte di Sherlock non li aveva fatti allontanare, ed erano rimasti amici.

John Watson si avvicinò con una piccola corsa al luogo, e fu Sally Donovan, scesa dalla portiera opposta al suo capo, a vederlo e riconoscerlo. John la salutò cordialmente, e infine venne notato da Lestrade che si avvicinò a lui e gli strinse la mano.

«Non posso fermarmi, John, mi dispiace. C'è del lavoro» ammise, lanciando un'occhiata a un collega del suo stesso grado, o forse superiore. John non fu in grado di capirlo: se solo non fosse stato solo... Gregory Lestrade non lasciò andare la sua destra, e avvicinò il capo.

«Sarei ben felice di farti salire e vedere la scena del crimine... ma da quando è successo quel che è successo non posso permettermelo» spiegò, lasciando la stretta e sorridendo di frustrazione.

John Watson gli fece capire con un cenno che comprendeva, che non doveva scusarsi e che non era decisamente colpa sua. Si allontanò con la fronte aggrottata e lanciando un'ultima occhiata curiosa al piano di sopra, dove il vetro sembrava intatto ma ad un'osservazione più accurata, era stato perforato.

 

Il rumore e l'affollamento di Heathrow erano ancora a dei livelli sopportabili, e John Watson per una volta si sentì fiero di non essersi perso. Non che fosse tanto sbadato: era l'agitazione per l'imminente incontro. Mary si muoveva - ora la riusciva a scorgere! - nervosa e dimagrita, oltre che abbronzata, trascinando un voluminoso trolley. John sorpassò qualche gruppetto, sgusciando tra loro come un bambino che scappa dalle mani dei compagni di classe che lo vogliono acchiappare, e venne riconosciuto da lei quando solo pochi metri li separavano. Il viso di Mary si distese, ma lui non poté fare a meno di notare che non era serena come sempre, anche se il suo sollievo era superiore al solito e c'era anche una piccola lacrima di commozione agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Lo abbracciò stretto, mentre lui la imitava e si inebriava del profumo dei suoi capelli. Mary riaprì gli occhi solo quando ebbe sfiorato i capelli sulla nuca di John con le dita. Quando lo fece, ebbe un tuffo al cuore nel riconoscere due uomini a molti metri da loro: un ciuffo di capelli rossi sulla testa di uno, avvolto in un lungo cappotto, e un ombrello appeso al braccio dell'altro.


	9. Risalendo strisciando gli ultimi gradini dell'inferno

Maledettamente noioso! Ecco cos'era il lavoro all'ambulatorio. Niente più di analisi chimiche, poco contatto con il pubblico e niente a che fare con le procedure che aveva imparato a mettere in atto per il servizio militare. Come se ne fosse cosciente, Mary spuntava per una visita veloce ogni volta che poteva, anche prima del suo viaggio a Parigi. Era dal suo ritorno, però, che John si era accorto che qualcosa era cambiato.

Era tornata dimagrita e sembrava costantemente stanca, come se ci fosse qualcosa che la consumava dall'interno. Preoccupato, aveva cercato di capire di cosa si trattasse ma lei lo aveva rassicurato, facendosi anche accompagnare da un dottore, che non c'era nulla che non andava nella sua salute. I suoi sorrisi erano quasi gli stessi, e avevano ancora il potere di farlo stare meglio, anche se forse non era più il suo turno di essere salvato. Mary sembrava aver bisogno di lui molto più spesso, anche se era solo la sua presenza, un abbraccio, una parola, una carezza. John aveva iniziato a sentire meno quella fitta dolorosa ogni volta che, per giungere a Melcombe street, passava di fronte al 221b: il suo amico se n'era andato, la sua caduta era stata decisamente reale e non c'era motivo o scopo nel continuare a crogiolarsi nel dolore e fare finta che tutto sarebbe potuto tornare come prima. Se l'era ripetuto, anche, di fronte a Mary. Di solito lei non si sbilanciava mai su questo argomento: si limitava a fargli del tè quando ne parlava con una nostalgia troppo triste, oppure appoggiava la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla e lo prendeva per mano, e nulla più. Però, per una volta, non fece nulla di tutto questo: restò al suo posto, intenta a preparare una cena tra loro, e osservando il fornello appena spento e non John, lo aveva incoraggiato: “Non voglio che tu lo dimentichi, John” erano state le sue parole, e lui ne era rimasto così scosso da non aver osato replicare.

In un giorno come tanti, Mary andò a trovare John al lavoro. Stava approfittando di una pausa di lui per passare del tempo insieme, solo per una tazza di tè, dei biscotti al cioccolato e una parola gentile, quando bussarono alla porta.

«Posso?» domandò una voce familiare: era Gregory Lestrade, fornito di una cartellina in una mano e un sacchettino di ciambelle nell'altra. Portava un cappotto anonimo sopra il completo di tessuto sintetico che usava al lavoro. L'ispettore si chiuse la porta dietro con un colpo di reni, e restò per un attimo interdetto nel vedere Mary, come se gli sembrasse un'immagine appiccicata sopra a un quadro che conosceva benissimo, e in cui lei era decisamente fuori posto. Si voltò verso John, dubbioso, per poi sorridere.

«Conosci la nostra Miss Nobody, John?» chiese Greg, sedendosi e appoggiando il sacchettino accanto ai biscotti. La sua cartella atterrò da un lato della sedia. Il medico osservò Mary, dubbioso, per poi tornare a guardare Lestrade, che passava dal viso dell'uno all'altra quasi divertito.

«È la mia fidanzata» commentò il dottore, osservando Mary come se chiedesse il permesso per darle un tale titolo. Il risultato fu un sorriso rassicurante e fiero da parte di lei e un'espressione decisamente maliziosa di Lestrade.

«Buon per te, amico. Anche se non ho mai potuto sapere il suo cognome, devo dire che è una ragazza gentile e intuitiva» replicò l'ispettore, beccandosi un'occhiataccia di John e un'espressione di amichevole sorpresa da parte di Mary.

«Troppo buono, Ispettore. E spero che le sue ciambelle siano buone come sempre...» commentò di rimando Mary, rubando un anellino di pasta dolce fritta dal sacchettino. John si fece strappare un sorrisetto di trionfo da quel gesto. Lui ridacchiò per un momento per poi lasciarsi cadere di più sulla sedia libera che aveva occupato, con un sospiro.

«Mi dispiace per qualche settimana fa... il caso di Park Lane...» iniziò l'ispettore, mentre Mary masticava silenziosamente il suo piccolo premio, e ricordando ciò che John le aveva raccontato.

«Non devi scusarti, Greg» rispose il medico, sincero. Ma Lestrade tornò a muoversi sulla sedia, questa volta per indirizzarsi direttamente a lui.

«Vedi, il punto è... siamo a un punto morto, John. Siamo fermi» spiegò, quasi rassegnato e tirando fuori alcuni fascicoli e documenti dalla sua cartella. Mary appoggiò la ciambella e mise su un paio di occhiali dalla montatura vintage che John le aveva visto addosso più volte, quando doveva finire degli articoli, leggere attentamente o vedere dei dettagli. A sua volta, il dottore fece posto sulla sua scrivania spartana e aggrottò la fronte, pronto ad osservare... non solo a vedere.

«Ronald Adair, trentadue anni, nel CEO di una importante multinazionale che produce automobili. Professionale e senza nemici finché non si mette al tavolo da gioco... ha i suoi periodi di fortuna e quelli di sfortuna... ci ha chiesto qualche volta di essere difeso da degli strozzini, senza alcuna particolare conseguenza. L'abbiamo trovato riverso sulla scrivania, trapassato da un proiettile fatto a mano da un cecchino professionista. Un foro quasi impercettibile nel vetro che non è andato in frantumi. Sotto il suo petto abbiamo trovato la Moleskine nera dove riportava tutti i suoi debiti e crediti: secondo le nostre ipotesi stava contando i risultati di quella sera stessa... in ufficio la sua segretaria è sconvolta e a parte i soliti screzi tra i piani alti, niente che potesse indicare qualcuno talmente in astio da volerlo morto» spiegò Lestrade, mostrando varie foto e passando rapporti, dichiarazioni, moduli ai due osservatori. Mary e John osservarono ogni dettaglio, con la maggior accuratezza possibile.

«E i suoi compagni di gioco?» domandò John, guardando l'ispettore negli occhi.

«Molti gli dovevano dei soldi, era un periodo buono per lui. Aveva un secondo, un operatore della London Stock Exchange... un certo Sebastian Moran. Nessun precedente, vita tranquilla... una fidanzata molto gelosa che ha confermato che era con lei al momento del delitto, insieme a una ventina di amici ad una festa privata» concluse Greg, stendendosi sullo schienale semplice della sua sedia.

«So bene di aver bisogno di aiuto... e che quell'aiuto non lo avrò più» riprese a parlare l'ispettore, mentre Mary si toglieva gli occhiali e abbassava lo sguardo. John distolse gli occhi a sua volta e sentì quella familiare quanto dolorosa sensazione che qualcuno gli stesse attorcigliando lo stomaco e la gola. Mary si alzò e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di John.

«Ci vediamo a casa?» domandò, con quel tono di voce dolce e delicato che sapeva sempre calibrare quando l'argomento ricadeva sulla vita del 221b di Baker street. Il dottore annuì, ricevendo in cambio un bacio sulla guancia. Lestrade ebbe un saluto cordiale senza altro merito se non quello di alzare una mano per il congedo.

«Non so davvero cosa farei senza di lei» si ritrovò a confessare John. Lestrade fece un cenno simile a un sì con la testa e dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, puntò gli occhi dritti contro quelli del suo interlocutore.

«Non dovevo farlo. Non dovevo neanche farmi sfiorare dal dubbio. Ho fatto un errore, e ammetterlo come ho fatto da tre anni a questa parte non è utile né a me, né al mio lavoro, né a te. Spero che questo sia un modo per farmi perdonare davvero» concluse l'ispettore, mentre John lo ascoltava cercando di restare impassibile eppure partecipe. Certo che gliel'aveva detto. Certo che si era scusato e aveva parlato delle sue colpe più di una volta. John aveva impiegato un po' di tempo, questo è vero, a perdonarlo. Il dolore era troppo forte, troppo reale... e lui era un essere umano.

«Posso tenerli?» chiese John, semplicemente, come a dirgli che non ce n'era davvero più bisogno.

«Sì, sono tutte copie...» rispose Lestrade, guardandosi intorno come per riordinare le idee. Si alzò, e tese una mano verso il medico «grazie John. Davvero»  
John strinse quella mano forte e sicura e lasciò che l'ispettore uscisse, sentendolo molto più sereno di prima.

 

Mary era in piedi, di fronte alla finestra del suo salottino, incapace di sedersi e tormentandosi le dita e le maniche. John si stava servendo da solo del bollitore e di qualche bustina di tè, e ogni tanto lanciava delle occhiate alla ragazza, certo che qualcosa la stesse tormentando (era sempre così nervosa quando doveva consegnare un pezzo importante), anche se non sapeva bene cosa. Il bollitore scattò, le bustine vennero tuffate, e lui portò le due tazze con sé fino al tavolino basso tra i divani. Le lasciò lì, e raggiunse Mary, abbracciandola da dietro. Lei fece scorrere le proprie braccia su quelle di lui, lasciò che il suo viso le accarezzasse le guance, che le sue labbra le sfiorassero il collo... riaprì gli occhi quasi con dolore e si allontanò, voltandosi in modo da poterlo guardare in viso.

«John... se sapessi come cominciare, come fare in modo che...» iniziò Mary, non riuscendo a guardarlo negli occhi, non quando questi si riempirono di preoccupazione.

«Mary... va tutto bene» disse John, per rassicurarla, ma spaventato dal suo comportamento. Le prese le spalle con le mani «se devi dirmi qualcosa, dimmela e basta. Ti ascolterò e resterò qui»

Lei scosse la testa, mentre gli angoli degli occhi iniziavano a pizzicarle e il panico prendeva il sopravvento.

«Non posso, non... sta per cambiare tutto, e io non sono pronta, John. Non posso dirtelo, è... pericoloso, ma mi sta facendo impazzire...»

John la ascoltò con attenzione, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu quella di restare lì, con la fronte aggrottata e un vuoto al petto tipico della paura che non gli faceva aprir bocca.

La porta si aprì con un tintinnare di chiavi e uno scattare di serratura. Dall'uscio entrò un ragazzo coperto di qualche strato di lana, il cui viso era nascosto da un paio di pile di carte, faldoni e buste. Mary tirò un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo, ma il suo tono si fece frustrato.

«Josh, quante volte ti ho detto che devi avvisarmi quando vieni qui?»

John aggrottò la fronte, ma Mary si affrettò a spiegargli che era uno dei suoi stagisti, e che aveva le chiavi per essere sicuro di farle avere tutto il materiale che le serviva in tempo. Il giovane Josh, i capelli neri che spuntavano dalla pila, parlò.

«Avete sentito la novità? Pare che quell'investigatore... quello che si era buttato dal St. Bartholomew's Hospital... Sherlock Holmes si chiamava! Beh, pare sia tornato»

Mentre Mary indietreggiava verso una colonnina portante e John sentiva le sue mani sfuggire via, gli occhi puntati sulla voce narrante, l'unico consulente investigativo del mondo faceva la sua comparsa: come un demone che risale da una pozza di petrolio, come un angelo caduto che scala gli ultimi gradini di roccia dall'inferno.


	10. Una sorta di rivelazione

Sherlock Holmes stava in piedi, lisciandosi il completo nero Spencer Hart che portava sempre, stropicciatosi dati i maglioncini di lana e la sciarpa che aveva usato per cammuffarsi da Josh, lo stagista impiccione. Il vero Josh, in realtà, dormiva sonni tranquilli tra le braccia di una studentessa ucraina. Mary stava a qualche metro di distanza, con la schiena contro la carta da parati a righe verticali bianche e verde chiaro, incapace quasi di pensare. John sentiva la stanza girargli tutto intorno: si sedette sulla poltroncina e per poco non perse i sensi per la sorpresa e per lo spavento. Era morto, l'aveva visto cadere, fracassarsi la testa sul marciapiede del St Bart's, sul cemento... come era possibile? Come?

Quanto aveva desiderato che quel momento arrivasse, in quei tre lunghi e vuoti anni: che spuntasse fuori dal nulla, come aveva fatto ora, e con un suo solito sorriso sornione che gli dicesse che era tutto un trucco, che aveva dovuto farlo per qualche suo motivo, utile o futile che fosse. Era quello che faceva, Sherlock: si metteva in mostra. Gliel'aveva detto, di fronte al povero Henry Knight, lontano nel tempo ma vicino nei suoi ricordi.

Sherlock, sul momento, mostrò della preoccupazione, dato che John era sbiancato e si era accasciato sulla poltrona. Mary avrebbe voluto correre dal suo ragazzo, per evitare che perdesse conoscenza, ma era paralizzata. Conosceva abbastanza Holmes per sapere che non doveva intervenire. Oltretutto, era terrorizzata dal fatto che non l'avesse interpellata su quanto stava succedendo, e che si fosse presentato così, senza darle la possibilità di far capire a John... senza darle la possibilità di spiegarsi e di non farsi odiare da lui.

Quell'ombra di apprensione sparì dal volto di Sherlock per trasformasi in un sorriso nel momento in cui John aprì gli occhi. Il medico se lo ritrovò a pochi passi, sempre in piedi, intento a giocare con i propri polsini e a lanciare uno sguardo veloce a Mary come se studiasse ogni poro della pelle del suo viso.

«Sei...?» iniziò a dire John, ma venne prontamente interrotto, come c'era da aspettarsi.

«Vivo? Sì, John, non sono parte della tua immaginazione» si spiegò subito Sherlock, con la sua voce precisa, veloce e baritonale. Il suo sorriso si tinse di ironia, però, quando riprese a parlare «Sono l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo, no? Non posso certo sparire quando c'è del lavoro da fare. E sono contento di essere tornato»

«Ma... dove sei stato?» incalzò John, in un misto di paura, sollievo e frenesia, senza rendersi conto di avere una specie di sorriso di sollievo in volto «Che cosa hai fatto in questi anni? E come sei sopravvissuto alla caduta? Ti ho visto... ti ho visto morto, Sherlock» concluse, trasformando la sua espressione in un volto dubbioso e confuso, dimentico ormai di Mary che era fuori dal suo campo visivo, intenta a cercare di mantenere la calma. Sherlock la osservò di nuovo, per un istante, per poi passare a fissare il suo amico negli occhi, procurandogli un brivido di paura.

«Moriarty è caduto dalla sua ragnatela, ma i suoi fili sono rimasti intatti e per spezzarne ogni angolo ho dovuto morire, o far credere al mondo che io fossi morto» spiegò, più lentamente che poté. Era tornato, era qui: che bisogno c'era di essere così... reticente? Era impaziente, rivoleva la sua vita, rivoleva John nella sua vita, ma non era in grado di dirlo con chiarezza, e lo sapeva.

«Ma come diavolo sei sopravvissuto, Sherlock?» esclamò il dottore, questa volta più brusco e con il respiro che accelerava per l'impazienza. Mary sobbalzò per la sua reazione.

«Solo Mycroft lo sa. Non posso farne menzione neppure con te: potrei averne bisogno, di nuovo» sentenziò, serio, senza guardarlo.

John rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, per poi tornare a parlare.

«E tu pretendi di tornare qui, come se nulla fosse, senza degnarti di spiegarmi come mi hai ingannato e gettato in un limbo di sconforto e rabbia per tre lunghi anni...» disse, in tono deciso ma anche con un misto tra sarcastico e confuso, e Sherlock, come sempre, non si lasciò pregare per una replica.

«Manca un unico nodo della rete, un solo uomo, e questo incubo sarà finito. Dobbiamo fermalo, John, ho bisogno di te per farlo» disse, risoluto come John lo ricordava, anche se c'era una nota più calda nella sua voce. Se fosse stato meno spaventato, arrabbiato e frustrato, avrebbe notato la ruga di impazienza e quasi di dubbio sulla fronte di Sherlock: l'eredità di quel tempo infinitamente lungo e lento passato con Mary... e quei diciotto mesi con lui al 221b di Baker street prima che Moriarty mandasse tutto in pezzi.

«Immagino sia facile per te. Hai passato tre anni a girovagare per il mondo, con le spalle coperte dal tuo irritante e manieroso fratello, mentre io ero qui, Sherlock, solo e disperato. Ti aspetti che ora sia felice di ributtarmi nella vita che ho perso?» gridò John, infuriato.

«Non è ciò che vuoi?» chiese Sherlock, come se gli avesse fatto una domanda troppo stupida per essere commentata «Non eri più solo di me, in questi anni. Non l'ho permesso. C'era sempre qualcuno a vegliare di te, su Mrs Hudson, persino su Lestrade!»

«Oh certo...» ribatté subito John, ancora una volta con un sorriso sarcastico «immagino sia ancora opera di Mycroft... lo stesso che si rifiutava di parlarmi anche solo per avere un ricordo, solo per sapere che fine aveva fatto il tuo...» disse John, per poi sentire un gelo impossessarsi del suo petto, come se il suo cuore si stesse piano piano congelando e il ghiaccio stesse scorrendo per le sue vene e arterie. Si voltò lentamente verso Mary, che aveva ormai le lacrime agli occhi e iniziava a scuotere nervosamente la testa.

«Il tuo cappotto...» sussurrò, incapace di formulare delle parole o dei pensieri di senso compiuto. Non l'aveva lasciato solo, l'aveva fatto osservare, l'aveva... fatto seguire, certo. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Sherlock avanzò di qualche passo in loro direzione, e Mary voltò la testa verso di lui come se fosse un animale ingabbiato che guarda il padrone che lo picchia, sera dopo sera.

«Se tu non ti senti in grado o in umore...» sospirò Sherlock, deluso dalla sua reazione, reagendo nel modo in cui era solito fare, e allungò una mano verso Mary come se fosse un gentiluomo d'altri tempi e dovesse invitarla a ballare «Mary, vieni»

L'espressione di John passò dallo sconcerto alla furia, per poi terminare nella delusione più grigia quando i suoi occhi caddero sulla donna che aveva creduto essere sincera. La ragazza osservò ogni millisecondo di mutamento sul viso dell'uomo che amava, sentendo avvizzire dentro di sé la propria innocenza. Mary osservò Sherlock, l'intruso in casa sua, crudele e rabbiosa. John ebbe l'improvviso ricordo di mesi e mesi prima, quando l'aveva vista, in sogno, strappare il cappotto al cadavere del suo amico.

«Fuori da casa mia. Fuori! Vattene fuori di qui!» gridò, con tutta la furia, l'angoscia, e la disperazione che le permeavano i polmoni e il cuore. Si scagliò su di lui, spintonandolo fuori e chiudendogli la porta alle spalle, incurante di singhiozzare come una bambina di pochi mesi. Si accasciò sulla porta, prima in ginocchio e poi in posizione fetale. John assistette alla scena al rallentatore, sentendo un centinaio di emozioni che, mescolandosi, si annullarono completamente tra loro. Come un soldato addestrato e attento, osservò la ragazza che ora gli chiedeva pietà, di restare, di ascoltare, e uscì dalla porta sul retro, cercando di scoprire come il mondo era potuto rimanere lo stesso, dopo quel che era appena successo.


	11. Il signor Omicidio

Era passato l'inverno, ma la primavera non accennava a farsi vedere. Era come se il mondo lo stesse prendendo in giro: era di nuovo solo, con l'unica differenza che ciò che aveva desiderato era ciò che aveva rovinato tutto. Sherlock Holmes, il suo migliore amico, non era morto. Oh l'aveva desiderato tanto, non era un mistero. Ritornare alla vita di quei 18 mesi a Baker street: le indagini, i clienti, le corse per Londra, i rapimenti di Mycroft, strapazzare Mrs Hudson, taccheggiare Lestrade: sembrava tutto così stupido, ora. E poi c'era Mary... ma la odiava davvero? Non poteva pensare che l'avesse ingannato così. Il suo amore per lui non era falso. Per quanto lui potesse essere cotto, inebetito dal sentimento, non era stupido: se ne sarebbe accorto. Ora si spiegava il suo nervosismo delle ultime settimane. Non poteva più mentirgli, e da questo riusciva a intuire che anche se lo aveva ingannato, quello che l'aveva fatto stare così bene era autentico. Aveva ripensato alle parole di Sherlock e aveva compreso il perché di quella messa in scena. Ma non è così facile perdonare, non così facile come aveva sempre pensato fosse, guardando dall'esterno un tradimento.  
Continuò a vivere nel suo appartamento e a lavorare in quel noioso laboratorio ma qualcosa cambiò. Parte della sua vecchia vita tornò a occupare il suo tempo, all'inizio per caso e poi per volere di chiarezza: quando non lavorava, si aggirava spesso intorno a Baker Street, e aveva notato alcune cose.

Mary aveva perso altro peso, e si aggirava nervosamente e spesso intorno a casa e passava parecchio tempo allo Speedy cafè. Aveva sentito dire, da Lestrade, che aveva lasciato il lavoro al giornale. Il detective sembrava contrariato e deluso: era molto che la ragazza non si occupava di nera, ma era anceh stata una delle poche reporter che non lo trattasse come un idiota e lo ascoltasse quando lanciava degli avvertimenti come “non così vicino al cadavere, grazie”, tanto per dirne uno. John non replicò a quella sua dichiarazione, quando gliela fece, ma la ascoltò con attenzione. Evidentemente, il suo essere dolce ma determinata non era una recita, o forse non era una recita che aveva usato solo con lui. La fitta alla bocca dello stomaco nel vederla sempre tesa, inquieta e più magra non se ne voleva andare, però.  
Sherlock era di nuovo sparito dalla circolazione, e a nulla erano valsi i tentativi di John di mettersi in contatto con Mycroft. Il Club Diogene era ormai inaccessibile, tanto che ogni volta che riusciva a sbirciare alla porta, il primo membro che aveva irritato tre anni prima lo additava, in rispettoso silenzio, come fosse un abominio o il figlio del demonio. In compenso, se non era la sua immaginazione, qualche uomo alto e vestito in maniera elegante spuntava intorno a lui con un inconfondibile auricolare trasparente e a spirale all'orecchio destro.

In più, c'era un trasloco in corso. Una famigliola di Melcombe street, proprio di fronte a casa di Mary, aveva appena finito di ristrutturare, dopo anni e anni di investimenti, cartongesso e imbiancature, l'appartamento sventrato dalla “fuga di gas” di fronte al 221B, quando Moriarty aveva iniziato a giocare sul serio con Sherlock. Ora i mobili nuovi erano montati e quelli che potevano essere riciclati dalla casa vecchia si stavano muovendo. Essendo i proprietari ormai agli sgoccioli dei propri risparmi, non erano in grado di pagare una compagnia di traslochi, e quel trasferimento stava impiegando qualche giorno in più del normale.

C'era quasi, nell'aria, il sentore di una tempesta in arrivo: un temporale estivo, breve e pieno di grandine, forse.

 

In una sera come le altre, John vide uscire Mary dallo Speedy's con un'espressione leggermente diversa dal solito. Aveva imparato a conoscerla, e nei suoi occhi leggeva che quella tempesta era ormai in atto. La seguì a distanza, nascosto, finché non la vide sparire dentro casa. Attese qualche minuto nell'oscurità, quando una mano non gli chiuse la bocca e un braccio non lo immobilizzò. Il panico durò qualche istante, e l'istinto del soldato prese subito il sopravvento: il suo aggressore era pronto e lo trascinò dall'altra parte della strada attraverso un groviglio di vicoletti e un piccolo sottopassaggio. Lo lasciò andare solo quando furono giunti, da una scala antincendio, ad un appartamento vuoto.  
John si voltò e per poco non tentò di dare un pugno al suo aggressore, oltre a lanciare un'esclamazione decisamente colorita: era Sherlock. La sua espressione gli fece capire che non aveva tempo di spiegare. Sherlock gli fece segno di tacere, con un indice sulle labbra, e di seguirlo in un angolo particolarmente buio. Nell'attesa di qualcosa o qualcuno, John si guardò intorno.

L'appartamento era quasi vuoto, ma non polveroso, come se fosse stato frequentato fino a poche ore prima. Era rimasto giusto qualche suppellettile un po' troppo vecchio, fuori moda, pacchiano o consumato: un comodino tarlato con una lampada che non funzionava più, un tappeto scolorito al centro, sotto a un qualcosa di rotondo, un quadro da quattro soldi alla parete, delle tende di scarsa qualità. Si trovava nell'appartamento che era stato appena svuotato da coloro che avevano ristrutturato l'appartamento di fronte al 221B. John lo intuì perché dalla finestra era possibile vedere la finestra del salotto-cucina di Mary, piccolo perché distante un paio di carreggiate e giardini e nascosto dalle tende color verde mela il cui ricordo gli provocava ancora un certo fastidio in mezzo al petto.

Dalle scale interne, non quelle che avevano preso i due ma quelle del palazzo, salì una figura. Per fortuna. Sherlock tappò la bocca a John, o li avrebbe scoperti. Sebastian Moran era appena entrato nella stanza. Sherlock aveva fatto le sue ricerche, e anche John: la copertura era quella di operatore di Borsa, ed era fatta anche bene. Ma la verità era che sin dai primi anni di carriera si era dedicato a usare i suoi talenti per un certo Mr Sex... conosciuto a chiunque della rete di Moriarty come la persona giusta per arricchirsi con una bella truffa tramite fondi e azioni, si era sentito sperduto quando il suo capo era stato trovato morto suicida. Ma gli ordini erano chiari, e restò attaccato ai suoi compiti tanto da restare molto più sano di mente e concentrato di quanto si sarebbe aspettato lui stesso. John Watson doveva morire, era giunto il suo momento. Sherlock Holmes era vivo e se lui era vivo, i suoi amici dovevano morire. Era rimasto solo lui, però: gli altri erano stati sconfitti prima di portare a termine il loro compito.

Tirò fuori da sotto l'ampio cappotto – parecchio dissimile da quello del suo nemico - un tavolinetto portatile che si montò nell'istante in cui lo aprì. Con la lentezza precisa e studiata del cecchino, tirò fuori dalla custodia i pezzi del fucile e, una volta montato, lo caricò. John stava per muoversi, ma Sherlock gli fece cenno di attendere il momento opportuno. Moran si sistemò, puntò e dopo alcuni istanti, premette il grilletto.

Fu troppo: la paura che quel colpo avesse trapassato Mary scatenò la rabbia e la furia di John, che si buttò su Moran, decisamente impreparato a trovarsi addosso due persone. Sherlock alzò gli occhi e sbuffò per l'irritazione: doveva proprio rovinare tutto? Aveva calcolato tutto, se solo il suo ex coinquilino si fosse degnato di parlargli negli ultimi giorni. Stava per aiutarlo quando Moran riuscì a divincolarsi dall'attacco di John e lo scaraventò addosso all'investigatore, e i due rovinarono a terra. Il cecchino tirò fuori una automatica da sotto la giacca, e sparò.

 

Aprì gli occhi: era tutto nebuloso, confuso e sfuocato. La scena scorreva, come una pellicola, ed era tutto bianco... si alternavano delle luci forti. Poi, un profumo familiare...

«John...» sentì, ovattato e distorto «ti prego... resta con me...»


	12. Risvegliarsi da un sogno farmacologico

John Watson aprì gli occhi lentamente, come se faticasse a tirare su le palpebre. Sentì subito un odore quasi fastidioso di medicinali e prodotti per pulire, sormontato però da un profumo familiare, e un peso appoggiato delicatamente sul torace. Quando riuscì a mettere a fuoco meglio la stanza, era dove aveva intuito essere: un ospedale, probabilmente il St. Barts, uno dei reparti da poco ristrutturati. Aveva la testa pesante e si sentiva quasi troppo leggero: dei tubicini gli spuntavano dal braccio sinistro e salivano fino a delle sacche ospedaliere, e arrivò alla conclusione che fosse imbottito di antibiotici e antidolorifici. Si rese conto di avere una fasciatura spessa e stretta intorno alla spalla sinistra, e soltanto un camice addosso. Il momento di imbarazzo iniziale sparì quando riconobbe Mary, che lo aveva abbracciato dal petto in giù, sollevata e felicissima di averlo visto svegliarsi. Alzò la testa senza lasciarlo andare e il sorriso che si generò sul viso di lui le fece dimenticare la notte insonne e la preoccupazione avuta fino a quel momento. John le accarezzò i capelli, scoprendo di avere il braccio destro libero da bende o aghi. Per qualche istante, nel silenzio della stanza, si disse che forse dovevano parlare dell'ultima volta in cui si erano visti faccia a faccia: lui doveva scusarsi per averla lasciata lì, sola, e lei doveva scusarsi di nuovo per avergli mentito. Ma subito si disse che quella fitta di terrore allo stomaco che aveva percepito nella casa vuota valeva più di qualsiasi pensiero: l'aveva perdonata e non se ne era neanche accorto. Nel momento in cui aveva rischiato di perderla, tutto il resto aveva perso importanza. Aggrottò la fronte, però, e le parole uscirono automaticamente.

«Dov'è Sherlock?»

Mary si alzò e rimase seduta accanto a lui, con un sorrisetto.

«Se non lo conoscessi, penso mi accuseresti di essermi inventata tutto» iniziò a spiegare lei.

Sherlock Holmes si era quasi parato di fronte all'amico quando Sebastian Moran li aveva messi sotto tiro. Erano caduti in maniera poco aggraziata, perciò non era stato abbastanza rapido. La pallottola aveva perforato la sua spalla destra e si era incastonata in quella sinistra di John, essendo l'una davanti all'altra. Con il dolore che gli trapassava la pelle e la carne, l'investigatore privato non si era fatto fermare: doveva portare a termine il suo lavoro. John Watson, con il misto di preoccupazione per Mary, paura e dolore, era svenuto, soprattutto data la colluttazione avuta poco prima con Moran, che l'aveva lasciato un po' stordito.  
Sherlock si alzò, e con tutto il suo peso si lanciò contro il loro aggressore e lo atterrò, disarmandolo e tenendolo sotto tiro mentre chiamava la polizia e un'ambulanza. Lanciava delle occhiate preoccupate a John, ma era anche conscio che non poteva fare altro che cercare un aiuto esterno: le sue doti di osservatore lo assicuravano del fatto che fosse solo svenuto.

Una piccola squadra entrò nella stanza della casa vuota, e Sherlock rimase molto deluso di non vedere Lestrade nel gruppetto – non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, naturalmente – ma la omicidi poco aveva a che fare con un'aggressione, a rigor di logica. Gli agenti lo fecero allontanare da Moran, senza ringraziare per essere stati facilitati nell'ammanettarlo e portarlo via. Un paio di paramedici si fiondarono su John, ma un terzo si rese conto che anche Sherlock era ferito. Il ragazzo cercò di esaminare la sua ferita, che già ad una prima occhiata non prometteva bene – e il paramedico si chiese come diavolo facesse a restare così imperturbabile, dato il dolore che doveva provare – ma il detective lo allontanò prima con uno sguardo inferocito e poi con qualche parola brusca.

Dall'ingresso della stanza, su dalle scale, fu Mycroft a comparire, dando qualche veloce e quasi annoiata istruzione a coloro che erano rimasti sul posto dopo aver rimosso Moran: il destino di quel criminale non sembrava affatto roseo.

Mary, nel frattempo, aveva visto accasciarsi ai suoi piedi il grosso peluche di Winnie the pooh che aveva visto per la prima volta a Parigi. Al suo interno, era stata sistemata una fonte di calore che avrebbe confuso un rilevatore infrarossi di un fucile da cecchino, per quanto sofisticato: Sherlock aveva pensato a tutto. Moran, che non era stato a Londra negli ultimi giorni, non aveva saputo della lite tra i due fidanzati, ma solo del ritorno di Sherlock. Era perciò perfetto attirarlo nella trappola: fargli credere che la macchia di calore sul suo rilevatore non fosse altri che John Watson. Mary si era studiata la sua parte: avrebbe fatto finta di cenare con lui, seduto davanti alla tv a guardarla, avrebbe fatto finta di soccorrere il cadavere del suo ragazzo finché la situazione non si fosse risolta. Aveva seguito tutte le istruzioni, nervosa più di quanto avesse lei stessa creduto e quando un secondo sparo seguì quello che aveva colpito il povero peluche, si era messa in allerta. All'arrivo dell'ambulanza e della polizia, si era decisa a uscire e vedere con i propri occhi.

Non appena arrivò con i piedi sull'asfalto, i paramedici stavano trascinando Sherlock di peso e avevano sistemato John su una barella, per trasportare entrambi nell'ambulanza. Il detective si lamentava che voleva soltanto seguirli e decisamente non su quel mezzo: un taxi sarebbe stato più che adatto, non se ne parlava né di quel trasporto sanitario piccolo e che odorava di disinfettante, né di una squallida auto della polizia. Mary si avvicinò subito alla barella, dicendo agli infermieri di essere la sua fidanzata e che non avrebbe lasciato il suo fianco finché non fosse arrivato in sala operatoria, e non appena uscito, avrebbe ripreso il suo posto. La sua determinazione dapprima li lasciò indifferenti: ne sentivano parecchie di donne che si comportavano così, ma c'era una sorta di forza nei suoi occhi che non sarebbero riusciti a sconfiggere, e se ne resero conto. Mycroft si avvicinò al fratello, preoccupato talmente in fondo che fu difficile notarlo persino a Sherlock, e gli offrì un posto sulla Jaguar, purché stesse attento a non sanguinare troppo sui rivestimenti in pelle. Mary tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando partirono tutti.

Mary seguì John come aveva promesso, fino alle porte oltre le quali solo il medico e i suoi assistenti potevano. Sherlock dimentico del dolore come di qualsiasi altra cosa quando lavorava, giunse con lei, con qualche infermiere alle calcagna. Mary si voltò verso di lui e si rese conto della gravità della sua condizione. Non fu necessario domandare agli addetti di sedarlo in qualche modo, e dopo una dura lotta, riuscirono a trascinarlo nella sala adiacente, per ricucirlo e fasciarlo. Mycroft, abituato a questo genere di scenate, fece i pochi passi che la sua pigrizia gli consentirono e si fermò nel reparto in cui sapeva sarebbero stati trasferiti i due ex coinquilini di Baker Street.  
Mary seguì di nuovo la barella di John quando uscì e venne sistemato in una cameretta deserta e spaziosa, dotata di altri due letti non occupati. Sherlock venne sistemato nel letto accanto al suo, e si svegliò molto prima di lui.

John si voltò allora di più alla sua destra, dove non aveva guardato: aveva supposto che il resto della stanza fosse vuoto, dato che davanti a lui era tutto asettico e deserto. Il suo migliore amico sorrideva divertito alla sua faccia evidentemente stordita e dubbiosa. Mary si voltò a sua volta verso l'altro degente con un'espressione un po' più serena.  
Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Sherlock tornò a fissare il soffitto, come faceva spesso quando John viveva con lui: gli mancavano solo la vestaglia blu e le mani unite sotto il mento in quella sorta di preghiera al Dio della deduzione.

«Ti starai chiedendo come io e Mary ci siamo conosciuti» disse, rivolto quasi più a se stesso che ai presenti «è l'ultimo tassello che ti manca, per completare il puzzle»  
John mise su un'espressione sarcastica, che intenerì molto Mary.

«A parte come hai finto la tua morte» puntualizzò il medico, ma Sherlock fece finta di non sentirlo, o lo ignorò davvero.

«La prima volta che ti vidi io, ero a Kandahar, in Afganistan. Non mi hai mai detto se tu mi avevi riconosciuta prima o quel giorno stesso» disse Mary, aggrottando la fronte a quel ricordo e osservando quella strana e incredibile creatura che le aveva stravolto la vita più di una volta. Istintivamente, John allungò la mano verso la sua, stringendola. Lei si voltò in sua direzione, e gli sorrise, come a rassicurarlo che qualsiasi cosa lui gli stesse per raccontare, era lontana e sepolta.

«Ti avevo notata da un po' di tempo, ma ho saputo solo quel giorno chi fossi. Mi stavo annoiando, e Mycroft non volendo mi aveva segnalato della scomparsa dell'ambasciatore Morstan. Anche Mary stava indagando, così ci siamo incrociati. Ho risolto il caso e lei si è sentita in debito. Non sei stata una cattiva assistente, però, devo ammetterlo.» concluse il detective, con un sorriso misto tra orgoglioso e ironico.

Mary non replicò, anche perché Lestrade irruppe nella stanza, preoccupatissimo della salute di John e soprattutto deciso a credere solo attraverso i propri occhi alla storia che Sherlock era davvero tornato. Il sollievo gli si dipinse in un sorriso impacciato, nel suo gesticolare e nel tentativo di dire qualcosa, anche solo una battuta sconclusionata, mentre anche Mycroft faceva il suo ingresso, decisamente più lento e annoiato. Scambiò un'occhiata con Sherlock e posò la custodia del suo violino in fondo al letto, sul tavolinetto che manteneva in ombra i suoi piedi.

Solo l'intervento dell'infermiera pose fine alla piccola assemblea in parte rumorosa, con cipiglio severo e ammonimenti infuriati: Mycroft uscì come se niente fosse, Lestrade promise chiamate e chiese espressamente spiegazioni appena fosse stato possibile e in ultimo Mary. La ragazza si alzò delicatamente, posò un bacio sulla fronte e poi sulle labbra di John e fece un piccolo cenno con la mano, quasi un saluto militare, a Sherlock, lasciandoli soli.  
John si chiese cosa c'era da dire, e ci pensò un po' su. Sherlock lo osservava con quei suoi occhi indagatori e guardinghi, e sapeva perfettamente, prima che il medico la formulasse, qual era la sua domanda.

«Anche tu hai solo il camice addosso, sotto la coperta?» chiese John, in un misto tra dubbio e un vago panico.

«Già» replicò quello, guardandosi un po' intorno.

Dopo che John ebbe fissato il letto vuoto di fronte a sé per qualche istante, come era capitato più di tre anni prima su un divano rosso nel cuore dell'impero britannico, scoppiò in una risata, prima sommessa ma non per questo meno sincera e poi più rumorosa, e felice. Sherlock fece lo stesso, con qualche istante di ritardo, con una gioia spensierata e sfacciata. Una gioia che riempiva i cuori e le menti di entrambi.


	13. Epilogo

Sherlock Holmes aprì il suo giornale, con un gesto annoiato: notizia inutile, notizia noiosa... notizia interessante? No, sempre noiosa. Abbassò il grande foglio stampato per recuperare la tazza di ceramica con scritto “The doctor is in”, quando si trovò di fronte John, offeso dal fatto che lui gli avesse rubato di nuovo il caffè, di nuovo, e Mary, con una delle camicie del suo fidanzato addosso, e poco altro.

«Che c'è?» domandò, mentre i due lo scrutano.

«Sherlock, è mezz'ora che ti sto chiedendo di spiegarmi come diavolo sei sfuggito alla morte buttandoti dal St.Bart's, non fare finta che non mi stavi ascoltando...» replicò John Watson, diretto e risoluto. Mary trattenne per qualche istante una risata, che poi scoppiò violentemente quando il suo ragazzo si rese conto che sì, come accade spesso, non lo stava neanche ascoltando.

«Mary, per favore, contieni i tuoi scoppi di risa o semplicemente mettiti dei pantaloni» disse annoiato l'investigatore, tornando a scrutare il suo giornale, mentre John avvampava e prendeva Mary per mano, raggiungendo la cucina.

«A te l'ha mai detto?» domandò John, quando furono di fronte alle decine di alambicchi ed equipaggiamenti scientifici montati tra il frigorifero e il fornello. Mary scosse appena la testa.

«No, mai. Credo che non lo rivelerà mai, neanche sotto tortura...» replicò la ragazza, carezzando il viso del medico, che si lasciò andare ad un sorriso a quel gesto. Si sentì un fruscio di fogli di giornale, e Sherlock Holmes fu tra loro in un istante, come se la vestaglia di seta azzurra ne velocizzasse i movimenti. Prese le spalle della ragazza.

«Di sopra, vestiti e sparisci» disse, risoluto, per poi voltarsi verso John «abbiamo un cliente!»  
Ed è così che ebbe inizio un'altra storia, con un medico confuso, curioso ma pronto a scattare, un investigatore privato unico nel suo genere che non aspettava altro che un nuovo caso e una ragazza apparentemente come tutte le altre, che fuggì al piano di sopra del 221b di Baker Street, Londra.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un'altra storia è giunta al termine e mi dispiace di aver fatto attendere tutti per un epilogo che probabilmente non è all'altezza delle aspettative... per me è sempre stato e doveva essere così: conciso ma incalzante, con la voglia di scrivere un'altra avventura!_  
Sono doverosi ringraziamenti, anche se ora mi odierete!  
A Minerva74, che è stata un po' una guida e una sorella maggiore virtuale in tutto il processo!  
A LittleAshes, che mi faceva attendere le sue recensioni forse quanto lei attendeva i miei capitoli!  
A Marchesina, la mia maestra dalla penna rossa, implacabile con gli errori grammaticali ma sempre fantastica da farmi tanti complimenti e recensire capitoli e capitoli alla volta.  
A Marika Jane Seven, perchè ha elargito complimenti su complimenti!  
A bacinaru, che c'è sempre, anche en passant!  
A tutti quelli che non ho citato, ma sono stati carini e gentili e tutto quanto nel recensirmi  
Last but not least la mia superbeta Antonella, senza la quale non saprei davvero come fare.  
Un bacio e a presto! 


End file.
